Call Me
by Kouhai Raven-ya
Summary: Eustass Kidd was the high school bad boy everyone respected, Trafalgar Law was the nerd that everyone picked on. Until their chance meeting changed everyhing for Law. 6 years later Trafalgar remeets the man he idolized, but can tell something was different, that Kidd was different. Can Law let Kidd into his dark world and change it again? Modern au. Rated M. Yaoi(boyxboy lovin)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob* nothing at all.

Here is the first chapter to an idea I have for a story. I dont know if I will continue it, but if you guys like it, then let me know. Love you all and thanks for reading! :D

* * *

Call Me

Chapter One

Eustass Kidd strode down the hall, his briefcase slung casually over his shoulder, and grinned as he received the looks of shock and skepticism from passing teachers and students. His thick boots clunked on the polished tiles, echoing through the air. When he finally made it to his class room, he glanced at the watch on his wrist, and saw he was 10 minutes late. His dark lips twisted into a smirk. Old habits died hard, he guessed.

He paused outside the door and listened to the snickers and the chattering of the teens inside. Some were chanting "5 more minutes" like their lives depended on it. It was only the first week of classes and the kids were already sick of being coped up inside. Heh-heh. that will never change, no matter how old you get.

Kidd waited till there was exactly 30 seconds left of the 15 minute arrival window before he entered the class room. He yanked open the door, laughing like a lunatic in his head at his dick move, and strode in.

"Good morning class," he greeted, tossing his briefcase and bike keys on the large desk in the front of the room.

As he placed his maroon blazer haphazardly over the back of his chair, Kidd turned to the students, and took an empty chair, spun it toward him, and propped a booted foot on it. He examined the class room and huffed, annoyed that it was as dull looking as it ever was. Stupid posters of diagrams, the conjunctions, site words, and other English related crap littered the walls. He'd have to tear all this shit down later. Maybe during lunch... Kidd met the eyes of some bewildered students and remembered they were there.

"All right, brats," he clapped his his hands together, "Here are the rules for my class: do the work I assign you, show up, and don't piss me off. This has not been my best week, so I strongly encourage the last of the three."

His amber eyes bore into the faces of the junior and senior class men. He let all the students get a good look at his face and watched as the student's faces around him turned from boredom to shock, and then for some, recognition. There where many seniors who gasped in fear and disbelief, whispering nervously to their nearby class mates.

"My name is Eustass Kid, and for this year's English class I'm either gonna be your best friend, or your worst enemy."

His lips stretched into it's familiar snarky sneer, crinkling the scar that went through his left eye and one that dragged from the left side of his forehead, going down his neck and under the collar of his black v-neck, long sleeve shirt.

"Now," he continued, straightening his bent leg on the floor, "I don't care to learn your names if you are not going to take this class seriously-"

The class room door banged open and in stepped a tall, slim man, probably 18 or so. He had a small black goatee, with a matching head of thick black hair, but a majority of it was hidden by a weird looking white hat that was decorated with black spots on the rim.

He paused for a moment, noticing Kidd staring at him with a glare, and then sauntered by casually in a yellow shirt, the black leather jacket over it showing off his shoulders. His skinny jeans were light blue with more odd black spots on the knee and ankle areas and the black ankle boots that looked a size too big were completely silent as he found a seat in the back of the class next to a sleeping raven haired student.

"Sorry I'm late, " the teen apologized with a smile as he looked at Kidd.

The red head continued his glare at the raven another moment, then turned back to the class.

"Like I was saying," Kidd repeated, "I'm not gonna bother taking you seriously if you don't show me and this class the same courtesy. A.K.A : I won't badger you to turn in your shit. Turn it in, don't turn it in, it's all gonna get graded as I have it. Hand in half ass work, you are gonna get a half ass grade." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I understand that shit happens, and that life gets in the way. That's why every homework assignment given in this class is going up on the school website with its due date. Its super easy to understand, so I wont accept excuses like 'Oh, well the site wasn't clear!' If you have a reason to turn in your work late, then email me the date when you are able to get it done. Any assignments that are over a week late I wont except them. Got it?"

Collective nods and murmurs of 'yes' filled the room.

Red eyes glanced at the clock behind the kids on the wall. God damn it, only 10 minutes had passed...

"Any questions?" he reluctantly asked.

The teen with the white hat raised a tattooed hand.

Eustass raised a hairless eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What if we need help with the assignments, or we have a question out side of class?" A slow smile spread across the young mans face like he knew something Kidd didn't.

Eustass ran a hand through his thick, shaggy hair before answering, a little uncomfortable under the droopy eyed gaze.

"Well, the assignments are pretty straight forward and fairly short, but if you guys have questions email them to me at the address posted on the site any week day weekday between 2:30 pm and 9 pm, and I'll get back to you as quick as possible. Any thing else?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

There was a silence for a moment in the room until the tattooed teen asked another question, "Yeah. Are you single?"

The question hung in the hair in shocked silence, then was broken wjile the students snickered as Kidd's face turned as red as his hair. Great, a smart ass.

He took his therapy breaths like he had been taught before he answered.

"I don't see how that question is relevant at all, you brat, but if you must know, no I'm not." he said seriously, frowning at the student. "I'm actually getting married in a few months."

The quiet laughter stopped abruptly. Even the white hatted teen seemed a little taken aback as Kidd's honesty for a moment before he covered it with another cool smile.

"I think your lying, Teacher-ya," he said, while not so discreetly, raising his left hand to his face.

The laughter doubled in volume this time, and Kidd's face turned dark with his bubbling anger.

"What?" the older man asked the teens sharply, " You think that just because I don't have a ring, for some sappy shit like that, it makes me a liar?"

He raised his left arm and yanked up his black sleeve to his elbow. It revealed a 2 inch prosthetic cuff that connected his left hand at the wrist to the rest of his forearm. It was clear and showed all the veins and tendons that moved when the teacher flexed his hand. more scars skidded their way up from Kidd's cuff, giving the skin a ropey gleam to it.

"Where I come from, men and women don't need to base their feelings off of how big a Goddamn rock is. We show it with our actions."

That shut the group up and Eustass swept his dark gaze over them all again before turning his back to them.

"It's painfully obvious to see how little you know of the world out side this shitty school, so I would think twice before trying to act like you're hot stuff." He said in disappointment, then began to write down some information on the the board from the open notebook in his hand.

"Go take a break," he ordered with a growl. Just 40 minutes left to go.

* * *

Trafalgar Law watched with amuesment as the tall, red haired teacher turned to write on the white board.

"Go take a break," he growled, not turning around, and the students scattered.

Law stayed where he was and observed the muscles under the fiery red heads shirt. Eustass Kidd getting married, huh? Well, Trafalgar would soon change THAT one way or another.

The raven stood gracefully, ignoring the appreciative looks that he got from both boys and girls alike, and made his way to the teacher's desk.

"So, Teacher - ya, aren't you going to ask me my name?"

Kidd scoffed. "And why the hell would I need to know? Or even care?"

The marker squeaked with every word.

"I think it would be appropriate to know the name of your future lover, don't you, Mr. Eustass- ya?"

The only reaction Trafalgar got was the blushing of the teachers ears.

"Uh, sorry there brat," he laughed, no humor in it, " but I already said I was getting married. Plus, I've had my fair share of lovers and you definitely do not cut it."

Law just smiled, letting the insult slide. "Oh, really? What was it, then, that you are speaking about only moments ago? 'Actions speak louder then stones'?"

The redhead scoffed again." I never said it was love at first sight, did I?" He said, capping the marker.

He turned around to see Law was leaned

over against the teacher's desk, chin propped in one hand, his head tilted to the side in an innocent manner.

The dark haired teen watched the other man's gaze drift over the tattoos on his hands. He straightened, never breaking eye contact with those crimson orbs.

"Well, if you ever need a favor 'Trafalgar Law' is my name." Law said slyly, giving the teacher small, knowing smile.

He walked back to his seat and sat down without another word.

KIdd called the students back together, a little frazzled Law could happily say.

"Since I can't let you I'll go for at least another half hour, make the most of it by doing this assignment. Tapping to the board, Eustass gestured to what he had written down.

 _For the rest of this class, and the homework for the next class, bring a list of 5 music artists that you like / admire. Pick one song from each artist and write two to three paragraphs apiece on why you like that song, and what it says to you._

The class seemed perplexed and Eustass sighed before proceding to explain.

"One of the things about English that made it as boring as hell was always talkimg about the same shit :Shakespeare, Dickinson, Poe-authors that I didn't give a shit about in the first place,"

Kidd hopped up on the desk and crossed his long legs. "I was always wishing we talk about stuff was actually relevant and how I related to it. Reading isn't for everybody, hell, talking isn't for everybody, but listening, _connecting,_ to something like music, is. There's music for everyone, in any situation. Find it, share it, and you might find your not as long as you think. Now get the hell ta work."

Law frowned. He happened to like Poe, especially in _Tell-Tale Heart_ when the guy cuts up his enemies heart and then stuffs it under the floorboards.

He sighed as he turned and grabbed a paper and pad out of his backpack. Might as well get started on his calculus homework...

After a few moments Trafalgar put down his pencil in annoyance. Someone was tapping their pencil and it was really starting to urk him. He looked up and almost laughed. The said teacher had a pair of headphones plugged in and was tapping out beat to the song he was listening to. Tr

afalgar realized that this was a good opportunity to really study Kidd for a few moments.

The man had definitely changed in the last 6 years since graduation. The pale man's fiery red hair was settled into a bright auburn, and the scars on his face we're certainly post graduation, but his black fingernails and dark red lipstick or still the same. And his eyes.

God the thing that had infatuated the almost 13 year old Trafalgar with the 18 year old Eustass Kidd at the time where those fucking eyes. Eyes that saw into your soul and set it on fire.

Law remembered the first time he had ever set eyes on Eustass Kidd. It was a week after the start of his freshman year...

*6 years prior*

Law rushed over to the shadows behind the school to peacefully eat his lunch. Those damn sophmores were teasing him again about his age difference, in the grades skipping.

He had actually thought he had escaped untill the sound of crashing undergrowth and obnoxious laughter alerted him to their presence.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Panda?" The oldest and tallest boy in the group sneered.

"Why are you hiding, freshmen? Huh? Its like you don't want to see us."

"I don't!" Law snapped, "Why would anyone want to see YOUR ugly faces?"

And with that, the boys encircled him and started to kick the shit out of him. Kicks connected with his chin, cheek, his eye. He felt a rib crack with a few repeating kicks to his side.

His vision was just starting to fade, when he saw blurry figure swipe the group of boys off their feet. He looked up with glazed eyes into pools of fire. As he gasped for air, he felt his heart constrict abnormally. Who was he? Why was he helping Law?

"You think pickin on some one that is smaller than he was going to make you big, strong men? You think that out numbering a kid 6 to 1 is a fair fight?!" The man with fiery exploded in anger. He spat on the ground and disrespect. "You mother fuckers make me sick! Have some goddamn honor! I ever catch you picking on a twerp like that again, I'll tear you all a new one!"

Trafalgar had managed to sit up at this point, observing his savior. He was tall, incredibly so, probably over 6 feet, and his hair was red spikes of flames held back with just a pair of googles.

He wore open black vest with black and yellow lizard pants, accented with red fringes on the legs. His motorcycle clad feet were less than 2 feet from his own.

The man's blue sash around his waist moved slightly as he jabbed his finger at the cowering sophomores, causing the bangles around his wrists jingle angrliy.

" Now, get the fuck out of here!" He roared.

The 6 boys squeaked in fright and took off as fast as they could, tripping over their feet along the way.

While watching them retreat, Law couldn't help but smirk. At least until the man in front of Law snapped. "Get up, you fucking wimp!"

Trafalgar obeyed as quickly as he could, gasping a little as he felt his ribs crack and creak in pain.

"Shut the hell up!" The man with the fiery eyes ordered. "If you grew some balls and acted like a man, this shit wouldn't have happened."

Law just hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry-" his apology was cut off as he was clipped in the head. His world spun , and only just managed to ground himself before falling over.

"Don't fucking apologize to me, you stupid bastard. You're the one that got the shit beat out of him."

"Thank you," Law amended, dipping his head.

He gave a lazy smile to hide the pain like he had always done." Mr...?"

"Eustass, Eustass Kidd. And don't you ever forget it, squirt. You owe me a favor now, and I'm a man that collects my debts."

With that Eustass Kidd strode away, leaving Law staring behind him. After that Law tried so hard to even catch a glimpse of the redhead, even in passing. He also tried to do as Eustass suggested and 'grow' some balls, but the mean, tough guy act didn't work with Trafalgar. Instead he used his brain and cunning, along with his strength, to help build his own reputation.

But try as hard as he might, Law barely saw Kidd in school since that day. After that, Kidd graduated, and he didn't heard of the man again until almost a year later when he was sitting at home alone, thankfully, with only his dog Bepo to keep him company.

He had been watching a crappy TV special, flipping to the news to check the time. It was then he saw the familiar mug shot of flaming red hair and piercing amber eyes. He sucked in a breath and turned up the volume.

"Reports say that 19 year old Eustass Kidd charged into the burning building, and has yet to reappear..."

Fear crawled in Law's belly, watching in horror as the building collapsed. And no sign of Kidd or the person he was trying to say was ever found. The only thing that was uncovered was the bones of some unlucky victims and a pet or two in the rubble.

Trafalgar waited anxiously for days, weeks, and finally months before he resigned himself to never knowing. Maybe he would see Eustass in the future, maybe he wouldn't. If anything in his life was ever learned by Trafalgar Law, it was to live one day at a time. He would wait. In time he always got what he wanted.

Back to the present...

Trafalgar looked at the clock. 5 more minutes before he could leave. He had three more classes after this before lunch, and then he had independent study.

He could have graduated last year, but he needed an excuse to stay away from home, and... him. 'Ugh,' he thought. That bastard was the only thing between Law and complete reformation since the day he decided to be a man...

.

Well, at least he lived on his own now. He had been living in the 2 room apartment going on almost 2 years now. The freedom, though, was only surface deep, he knew. He was still at the mercy of that vile prick.

The raven started to gather up his books when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He forced himself to relax when he saw it was just his friend Ace.

"Hey, Law, how's it going?" He asked with a yawn, slapping a hand on his friends back.

"Alright. It seems your narcolepsy is as convenient as ever." Law replied cooley, really just wanting to head to his next class.

Subtlety, of course, flew through one ear and out the other with the narcoleptic raven.

"That's great! Hey, do you think that new teacher is hot? How old you think he is? I swear he looks sorta familiar... "

Trafalgar just shook his head. "Just keep bangiing the captain of the police force and I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Besides," he said, dropping his voice into a whisper as he leaned toward his friend, "He's mine."

Aces dark eyes widened mischievously, and a wide grin spread across his frekeled face.

"You go get some, brother! If there's anything I know about you- and there's a lot - it's once you want something you don't let go until you're satisfied."

Law smiled lecherously as he finished packing up his stuff. As he walked out of the door, he snatched a glance at the red head. Yes sir, this semester and the next were going to be very interesting...

* * *

Hey guys! :) I hoped you liked this. Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can claim nothing...

DeamonFoxGirl1000: Your words are soooo encouraging! thank you so much for your review! I really liked the idea of Kidd being a teacher, too, so I'm glad you like it!I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I did indeed have a good day when I read your comment!

Comiclz: I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, and i hope i can continue to keep you interested!

Guest: You reviews are most welcome! :) thank you for your words of kindness! :3

Shina Yuki: I hope that this chapter satisfies you! i love when my fellow writers have good things to say about my measly works. :D

Eustass-ya: Yes, that was indeed a SmoAce reference you saw! haha! If you like SmoAce,then, not to promote my own stuff *cough* but i am also working a SmoAce fanfic! ;) Your words are very much apperciated! Thank you so much!

Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews! * wipes away tears of happiness* I love you all! :3 X3

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 2: Say My Name

Law had to dash to the sound booth to avoid the hoards of obnoxious girls that insisted on trying to cornering him, and force upon him their homemade boxed lunches. It was so bad that just after a week his usual hid out in the library had been compromised. He had been distracted by thoughts of Eustass, and thus had failed to noticed that Monet and her gaggle of stalker girlfriends had shadowed him. He cursed as he flipped the lock on the door. Ugg. Now he ate his lunches alone for a completely different reason.

He fell heavily into the plush swivel chair in front of the sound equipment. Law sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. Might as well finish the track he and Penguin had started. All that was left was to add the lyrics...

* * *

Kidd saw that trouble maker Trafalgar Law suspiciously look left to right before disappearing behind the next corner. A few moments later he saw why. A horde of girls with a ton of boxed lunches swarmed the hallway.

"Law!" they called, " Trafalgar, we have food for you! Yummy sandwiches, and sweets!"

The red headed teacher rolled his eyes and walked toward the gymnasium's workout room. He skirted around the group of girls, and noticed a hallway he had never seen before.

"Where does that go?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, that leads to the sound booth." One of the girls answered, eying him with interest.

"Sound booth?" he repeated.

"Yeah. It was added a few years ago, but no one really uses it because the equipment is really expensive, and you need special permission."

Hmm... A secluded place that bratty students aren't allowed in? Seemed worth checking out.

"Uh, thanks...?"

"Perona," the pinkette replied, then raced with the other girls, snapping a loud bubble of hot pink gum.

Eustass turned down the hall and walked until he came to a door sign that had 'Sound Booth/ Equipment Room' written on it. He reached out his hand and turned the handle. It was locked. Che. No problem.

He took out one of the booby pins hat held back the annoying stands of hair from his face. Kidd then bent it into a familiar shape, and the lock was picked in a matter of seconds.

It was obvious to Kidd that from the backpack on the floor, and the lights on, that someone was in here besides him.

Eying the familiar yellow and black backpack, he carefully made his way to the glass booth. When he peered in he wasn't surprised to find Law sitting on one of the stool, a pair of ear phones on his head, and his trademark white hat on the ground beside him.

Kidd saw his mouth moving, so he stealthily made his way over to the panels of nobs and buttons, and various cranky things, and pressed the right button that would allow him to hear the teen.

"...guin. Yes, you are connected. Just start the track on my count and we'll do the rest when I'm done. Are the camcorders on?"

"Yes," a warbled voice faintly said.

"Good," Trafalgar nodded. " On my count. One, two,one, two, three..."

Eustass knew that he should have stopped the teen, but something compelled him to stay where he was.

Music flooded over the speakers, specifically a slow guitar opening, and the rhythmic clacking of drum sticks. Then, to his surprise, Law opened his mouth again, and began to...sing...?

 _"Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_  
 _If you ain't runnin'_  
 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby_  
 _Why the sudden change?"_

The ballad was...unqiue. It was sad and something the Eustass wouldn't think to listen to, but as he watched Law's face change into the definition of disappointment, hurt, and sadness as he continued, his smooth voice did something to Kidd's insides.

 _"Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_  
 _If you ain't runnin' game_

 _Say my name, my name_  
 _Say my name, my name_

 _Any other day, I would call_  
 _You would say, "Baby, how's your day?"_  
 _But today, ain't the same_  
 _Every other word is "uh-huh," "yeah okay"_  
 _Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?_  
 _And if you took it there, first of all, let me say_  
 _I am not the one to sit around and be played_  
 _So prove yourself to me, I'm the one that you claim_  
 _Why don't you say the things you said to me yesterday?"_

Alternative rock wasn't really Kidd's style, but the as more instruments like electric guitar and drums were added, he found himself humming along.

 _"I won't let you say I'm assuming things_  
 _If something's going down, that's the way it seems_  
 _It shouldn't be the reason why you actin' strange_  
 _Yeah, nobody's holding you back from me_  
 _'Cause I know how you usually do_  
 _When you say everything to me times two_  
 _Why can't you just tell the truth_  
 _If somebody's there, then tell me who!_

 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_  
 _If you ain't runnin' game_  
 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby_  
 _Why the sudden_

 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_  
 _If you ain't runnin' game (oh no)_

 _Say my name, my name_  
 _(My name)_

 _I know they say that some things are better left unsaid_  
 _And it wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it_  
 _(Oh no no)_  
 _All of these things people told me keep messing with my head_  
 _You should've picked honesty_  
 _Then you may not have blown it"_

Law clutched the mic in front of him with one hand, and his short black hair with the other. His face was full of emotion as his voice flowed effortlessly through the pitch changes, and chords.

 _"But you don't have to say just what you did_  
 _I already know_  
 _I found out from him_  
 _Now there's just no chance for you and me_  
 _And there'll never be_  
 _And don't it make you sad_

 _You told me you loved me_  
 _Why did you leave me, all alone_  
 _Now you tell me you need me_  
 _When you call me, on the phone_  
 _Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_  
 _With some other guy_  
 _Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_  
 _To cry_

 _So cry me a river_  
 _Just cry me a river_  
 _Just cry me a river (oh no)_  
 _Just cry me a river_  
 _Cry me, cry me_

 _You say yeah yeah_  
 _You say yeah yeah_  
 _You say yeah yeah_  
 _You say yeah yeah_  
 _I say no no_  
 _You say yeah yeah_  
 _I say no no_  
 _You say no no no_

 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_  
 _If you ain't runnin'_  
 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby_  
 _Why the sudden change_

 _Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you"_  
 _If you ain't runnin' game (oh no)_

 _Say my name, my name_  
 _Say my name then cry me a river_  
 _(My name)_  
 _Say my name then cry me a river_  
 _(My name)_  
 _Say my name then cry me a river"_

Kidd's eyes never left Law the entire time, like he was in a trance. When the music faded, the room was quiet for a few seconds.

"Penguin-ya, did you get that?"

"Yeah, Captain. Booth camcorders got it."

"Good, now," Law said, stretching like a cat, "I'm done till Friday. Edit it and bring a copy to the club, then okay?"

The voice on the other end of the phone agreed, then hung up.

Eustass watched the hurt, broken Law transform into the cocky pervert he knew in class. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as Law exited the glass booth.

"Got permission to use this stuff?" the red head asked in an atempt to hide his confusion at the weird feeling in his chest.

Law started a little, but then recovered so quickly, Kidd wondered if he had imagined it.

"Yes, Mr. Eustass-ya, I'd hope so. I funded this booth and all it's equipment after all. " He raised a delicate eyebrow, opening his bag and placed two camera's inside as if proving a point.

He then slung the pack over his shoulder. "Was there something that you wanted, Mr. Eustass-ya?"

For some reason Kidd felt a rush of adrenaline as Law stepped closer. His aura was dark and dangerous, something that heated Kidd's body.

The brat hadn't metioned anything else about being 'lovers', but Eustass wasn't ignorant to the sexual comments or euphemism's that were thrown his way to make him uncomfortable.

"Nope," he said as he pushed himself off of the wall and yawned.

"By the way, Teacher-ya..." Trafalgar asked as Kidd brushed by him. "How did you get in here?"

The cocky smile he threw over his shoulder at Law said that was for him to figure out.

"Don't forget about the qiuz tomorrow, " he said as he departed, leaving Law alone in the sound room.

* * *

Eustass couldn't get Trafalgar Law's voice out of his head, that fucking song's chorus playing over and over again as he walked over to his bike. It also wasn't the first time that day that Kidd wondered who had taught Law to sing like that.

He squinted his amber eyes at the dark clouds at swirled ominously in the sky, and furrowed his hairless eyebrows. Strattling his bike, he felt the first drop of rain on his pale cheek.

He put on his helmet, not bothering to strap it, and jammed the key in to the keyhole. It started with a satisfying roar, and he reved the engine with a few twists of his wrist.

The thunder rumbled loudly as a vein of lighting streaked across the sky, and just after Kidd pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road, the rain came down in sheets.

"Fuck!" He cursed, racing down the wet streets.

The rain drenched him in minutes, plastering his clothes to his skin. He'd pity any idiot caught in this...not he was an idiot, of course...

He came to a stop sign, waiting for the line of traffic to cease. _Damn,_ he shivered, _it is really cold out today!_ Movement caught his amber eyes as he strattled the seat of his bike, his crotch the only part of him warm at the moment.

A few moments later Trafalgar Law slipped out and casually strode down the sidewalk in the down pour.

Eustass watched until Law turned the corner before letting out a sigh of defeat, harshly flicking on his blinker. He pulled out of his lane and into the 'left only' section of tbe road, following the perverted idiot. Kidd turned the corner and spotted Law.

"Oi, brat!" He called over a crack of thunder.

He pulled up beside the his student, walking the bike into a crawl.

"Need a lift?"

Trafalgar kept his face forward as he replied, "Nope. Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Eustass-ya."

Kidd shook his head as he walked the slow moving bike.

"Come on, kid," he chided, "You'll catch you death out here."

"I said 'no thanks'," Law said coldly, this time turning to face Kidd.

Through the rain, and illuminated by a flash of lightning, Kidd could see the fresh bruise on the side of Law's jaw, the split lip that still weeped blood, and, now that he was closer, the limp in the raven's step.

"And I'm saying 'too bad'. I'm not gonna be the prime suspect when they find your sorry ass frozen, and decide to investigate, so get on the bike," he replied, probably with a little too much force. Oh well...

Law gave a small smile, shaking his head, but stepped off the sidewalk and threw a leg over the bike seat. Kidd took off his helmet and turned to Law.

"Here," he grunted, shoving the head gear into the other man's hands.

Law took it from him, looking at him curiously.

Eustass rolled his eyes. " You need it more then me. If anything happens, its more dangerous for the person riding behind. Now... have ever riden pillion before?"

Law took the hat off of his head and placed on the helmet.

"Nope," he said.

Kidd sighed. "Then put one hand on that grip," he pointed to the back of the bike. "And one hand on me. You'll have to pick up the knack of matching my balance."

He guided Trafalgar's arm around his waist, and dug into his own coat pocket. He pulled out out hiis old goggles and slipped them around his head and over his eyes.

"Hold on!" He cackled and shot down the street.

* * *

They raced down empty streets at a reckless speed, giving Law an excuse to tighten his arm around Kidd's waist, and shuddered at the heat that radiated from the older man.

The rain stung his face like bee stings as it pelted him, and he squinted his dark eyes against the wind and water, whipping around corners and through green and red lights alike.

"Where are we going?!" Law shouted over the noise.

Kidd took another corner, tires hydroplaning over the pavement.

"To my place to get my car!" Kidd replied with a shout of his own.

Law just swallowed, bringing his his face to Kidd's neck, and inhaling the spicy musk from his damp hair. He let the heat of his breath tickle Eustass's cold skin as he spoke into his ear.

"I really appreciate your help, Teacher-ya," he said lowly, "It looks like I owe you another favor."

He felt Kidd's small shiver, but replied with a smirk in his voice, "Consider it a freebe, brat!" Kidd laughed, taking a sharp riight, then speeding up.

"Whoo!" He howled in excitement a moment later.

After staring through the curtain of water he saw the object of Kidd's exclaimation. Ahead of them was a bridge, the kind that raised upp for boats and the like, and what did it happen to be doing right now? Raising up to let a boat through of course!

He sucked in a breath, already knowing what was going to happen. His heart leapt into his throat as the red head gunned the throttle, speeding toward their impending doom. He started to shut his eyes,but stopped himself.

Instead, as they vaulted up and the gap between the bridge sides, he hollered and cheered along with Kidd, but out of fear than excitement.

When they landed, both their bodies adjusted to eachother accordingly to avoid getting flipped, and, without slowing down, continued on their way. They were still laughing like maniacs as they raced in between cars and eventually pulled into Eustass' s driveway.

"Come on!" Kidd yelled over the howling wind, gesturing through the almost solid wall of rain.

Kidd and him laughed as they stumbled up the stairs, and into the teacher's appartment. Law almost collasped to the floor as the adrenaline made he his legs unstable.

"Haha!" Kidd rejoiced, "That was great! Betcha don't do THAT every day!" He turned to Law. "God, kid. Your lips are as purple as a grape and you look like a drowned rat. "

Now that it was pointed out, Trafalgar was clutching his arms tightly to his body, and clenching his teeth together to stop them from clacking. He also noticed that he was creating a puddle on Eustass' s hard wood floors.

"S-s-sorry," he chattered violently.

"'Sokay," Kidd assured. " Get to the shower. First door on the right."

The older teen wasted no time scurrying to the bathroom. He peeled off his saturated clothes off as quickly as he could, and jumped into the steaming water.

"God," he moaned, hot water running over his stiff and trembling muscles.

He heard a muffled laugh through the door, and as he started to lather his thick hair with Kidd's shampoo and conditionar, he listened as Kidd continued.

"The weather channel is telling people to stay inside and prepare for a rough night. It looks like you'll be spending the night."

Law felt himself smile ruefully. He guessed that refusing a ride from Ace today had its own benefits.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Law opened the door, and padded in the direction of Kidd's voice.

"Yeah," the red head was saying, "I think that they are classifying it as a hurricane or something. "

Trafalgar followed the voice and found the source in his bed room, digging through his dresser drawers.

"Mr. Eustass-ya, were would you like me to put these wet clothes?" He asked innocently.

Kidd turned abruptly at the sound of Law's voice.

He stared at Law, and Law let him. He knew that the towel wrapped loosely around his waist left little to the imagination, and that the tribal tattoos on his chest and arms gave him an other worldly apperance. What most people didn't know was why Trafalgar had gotten them, or what they represented.

Still, he let his red devil look at them, the water still glistening on his olive skin, and the lean muscles that rippled underneath it.

Kidd cleared his throat and held out a bundle of dry clothes.

"Here, take these. They're too small on me," he grunted, throwing Law the clump of clothes.

Law caught them, then handed Kidd his own wet ones.

"Thanks," he smiled slowly.

Eustass blushed lightly, and snatched the sopping bundle from the teens long fingers. "No problem," he mumbled, not raising his eyes from the clothes.

Law nodded and walked back to the bathroom, and got dressed in dark gray sweatpants and a long sleeve red shirt.

He rolled up the sleeves loosely to his elbows, and tightened the drawstring around his hips as he made his eay to the kitchen. Kidd was in there, banging together pots and pans as he tried to decide what to cook.

"What do you want to eat, brat?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Law.

Law slid onto a bar stool at the island, and rested his chin in his hand. "Mmm," he hummed, "Something with out bread."

Eustass stilled. "No bread? Seriously? "

The raven nodded in confirmation.

Sighing, Law's teacher reached into the fridge and pulled out a bunch of ingredients. Soon Kidd placed infront of him a steaming pile of stir fry. His stomach growled loudly, which caused the red head to laugh lightly.

The raven recieved the fork with as much dignity he could manage, then waited until Kidd got his own plate before he started eating. They ate in silence, Law watching the raging storm playing silently outside the window.

"Thank you," he said when he was done, placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "If you will excuse me..." he then raced out of the kitchen and to the bag that still layed by the front door.

He reached in and withdrew his cell phone. He typed in the familiar number, and waited anxiously for the reciever to pick up.

"Hello, stud. How's your walk in the pissing rain?" Ace's laugh greeted.

Law sighed in annoyance, taking his stuff and carrying it into the open living room.

"I got a ride by someone and am staying over at his house."

"WHAT?"Ace screeched, making Law pull the phone away from his head to minimize the damahe to his ear drums. "Is it that hot teacher, Panda? Teellll meee!" He whined.

"If I tell you yes, will you shut up and let me speak?' Law asked grumply. "And I told you never to call me that!"he added.

Ace laughed again. "Che. Whatever. Whadya want from me, then, if it's not a ride?"

"Can you check on Bepo? You know how he hates thunder storms," Law questioned, more tgen alittle irritaed with the loud raven.

"Yeah, sure. I actually checked on him a little while ago. He practically jumped me. Poor guy was shaking so bad I gave those steak things that he likes."

Law let out a relieved breath. "Thanks."

"Hn. No prob. See ya tomorrow if this storm dies down," he said. "Oh, and when you sleep with that hot red head, I want all the horny details-"

Law hung up, the proverbial angst mark on his forhead. He fell back against the couch, weary and drained.

He looked up to see Kidd leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

"What?" He snapped at the older man.

"Who's 'Bepo'?" He asked, unabashed that he had inadvertently admitted to eavesdroping.

"My dog," he answered curtly. His sour mood from earlier was back. There would be hell to pay the next time he had an appointment with his foster father.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Can I get some blankets?"

He waited while Kidd went to fullfill his request. By the time the red head came back, Law was almost asleep. He felt the heavy comforter being laid ontop of him and a pillow placed gently under his head. He mumbled a thanks and curled up under the warm blankets, ready to sleep his troubles away.

Hopefully he could sort out the payment date with Dolflamingo. He knew that bastard liked money almost as much as he liked sex and drugs, so it shouldn't be to big of a headacje if he played his cards right...

The last thing Trafalgar hears before sleep claimed him was the warm sound of a guitar and the soft humming of a voice floating through these aparment. He smiled as he buried his face into his pillow, thinking up the first two lines to a new song.

* * *

A/N: the song is 'Say my name/cry me a river' by The Neighbourhood. Its such a great song. You guys should listen to it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(

Pandemonium2257: thank you for your kind and encouraging words! I'm so happy that you like it! I had a really tough friday last week, so your words almost made me cry with happiness! Yeaaaah... my spelling and grammar can be atrocious sometimes. Hahaha. Just bare with me though. All my updates are done on my phone, so I either have shitty auto correct or buttons that I don't mean to push. So thank you again, and I hope you can continue to read! :) :D

There is LawxDoflamingo in this chapter. There is rape too, if you are uncomfortable with that then you might want to skip the last half of this chapter.

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 3

Eustass yawned and rubbed the sleep out of eyes. He rolled over on his side and peered at the clock on the far wall.

"4:45?" He yawned again as he spoke.

He sat up and padded out to the kitchen for some water. It was when Kidd went into the living room, and saw a lump on his couch, he remembered the Trafalgar Law was sleeping in his house.

Curious, Eustass walked over to the said teen. As he looked at Law, Kidd was taken back by the innocence in his expression. Law kicked down the heavy blanket in his sleep, his open face flushed with heat.

He tucked his arms under the pillow as he turned his head and nuzzled his face into the pillows fabric. Eustass held back a laugh, but not a smirk, as Trafalgar made snuffling noises, and twisted again as he readjusted. His laughter died in his throat,though, as the raven twisted again, and the large shirt he had lent the slim teen rode up his torso.

The tatoos that Kidd had seen the night before where harder to see in the dark, but were still clearly visible in the dim street light that streamed across his skin.

It had surprised him that Law had so much ink on him, but to Kidd the tats fit Law's personality. The tribal ink swirled across the teens flawless skin, and, against his feelings toward the creepy teen, Kidd's fingers ached to reach out and trace them.

Eustass watched as Law ran a hand up his chest, and let out a content moan before turning over on his stomach and hugged the pillow.

The older man gulped, self conscious of the effect that breathy moan had on his heart rate, and left the the living room as quietly as he entered it. Then he crawled back into bed and laid there another hour, tossing and turning to the heavy rolls of thunder, before falling back to sleep.

ELELELEELELELELELEL

When Kidd woke up again two hours later, Law was gone. He pulled back the drapes and saw that it was still raining pretty hard, and the wind was howling through the trees. Shaking his head, he was prepared to go out to drag the idiot back, when he walked over to the counter and saw a slip of paper under a pen. Kidd picked it up and read it.

 _Mr. Eustass-ya, I wanted to thank you again for your hospitality last night. I'm sorry to seem ungrateful, but there is an appointment that I must keep today.~_

The note was short and to the point, something that Eustass recognized as a very strong quality in Law. Then at the bottom of the page he saw a p.s.

 _P.s. I made you breakfast. It's in the microwave. Hope you like muffins. ;)_  
 _Oh, and I borrowed an umbrella, and I have a ride, but it won't be as fun as the one you gave me last night._

He found himself smirking despite himself, and thinking, 'What a little flirt.'

ELELELELELELELEELELLEEL

Trafalgar was picked up four blocks from Eustass-ya's house.

"Vergo," he nodded as he climbed into the car, silently thankful that he was out of the rain.

"It's Vergo-SAN," the solemn man corrected, miffed. "Respect your elders!"

Law rolled his eyes as he looked out the window. He propped his elbow on the door arm rest, and then his chin in his hand, and sighed.

The ride was completely silent on the way to Dressrossa. Law was thinking about what to say to explain himself, and he clutched the bag on his lap tightly in stress.

He held up the sleeve of his yellow sweatshirt to his nose and inhaled the smell of Eustass-ya's laundry detergent and fabric softener. Traf closed his eyes and briefly imagined he was still lying on the couch in Kidd's living room.

He opened them again when he felt the car come to a complete stop, and heard Vergo turn the key in the ignition.

"Thanks," he dead panned.

Law slung the back pack over his shoulder and exited the car without another word, and walked into the mansion that he spent a horrible eight years of his life in.

People milled about per usual, laughing fake laughes, smiling fake smiles, and living their lives as the pathetic pawns they were.

Law strode past them, ignoring the blatant stares, and whispers that followed him throughout the building. Finally he made to the room that held the most dangerous man that Law knew.

The guards outside the double doors opened them wide for Trafalgar to pass through, and it ashamed Law to admit that since he had walked into the mansion, his heart felt like it had been seized in a vice grip.

He felt his pulse rising in fear and anger as he forced a disinterested expression across his face, his dark eyes taking in the bane to his existence. Don Quixote Doflamingo sat on a dark red satin couch, draped comfortablely with women on each side of him and behind him, giving relaxing massages, and offering refreshments and food.

"Traffy," the blond man greeted with a toothy grin. "How are you? It was real shame that you couldn't come last night,"

The man's voice might have held a understanding tone, but Law had known this man for years, and was smart enough to know when the man was pissed off or not.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it here. There seemed to be a hurricane that prevented me from venturing out side," he appologized, letting annoyance leak into his tone.

Doflamingo laughed, bringing the cat eye sunglasses* to rest ontop his hair. His piercing turquoise eyes locked with Law's.

"Yes, I'd say that is a pretty good excuse," his words had a dangerous tilt to them. "So, Trafalgar, do you have anything to give me?"

Law slowly placed the back pack on the floor and withdrew the money that encased in a plastic bag. He held out the money to Baby 5, Doflamingo's assistant. She went to take it,but the blond man stopped her.

"Bring it to me, Law."

Law hesitated, not sure what was worse: refusing or obeying.

"Come," he said firmly, then flashed another dangerous smile, "I don't bite."

The raven slowly stepped forward,and placed the bag in Doflamingo's out stretched hand. He was with drawing his slightly trembling hand when the older man's other hand shot out and grabbed hold of Law's chin.

His heart went to his throat as the blond's long fingers clenched his chin, bringing Law's lips to his own, and gave him a rough kiss.

He was forced to open his mouth by the painful squeeze to his bruised skin, and felt Doflamingo shove his tongue in. He knew better then to try to pull away, but it didn't stop the whine that escaped his throat.

"What a slutty noise, Traffy," he chided with a smirk against Law's lips.

He released Law, and sat back against the couch. He waved his hand, calling a girl with a try of wine forward, and took it in his hand.

"You may leave, Law. If I need you, then I'll call you."

Law bowed quickly, thankful that all he had gotten away with just a kiss, and left the room and the mansion as quickly as he could.

ELELEELLEELELELELEL

Doflamingo watched Law retreat with forced casualness. He was no fool, he had smelt the scent of another on Law's skin and clothes. Smiling darkly, the blond knew that this game Law was playing was going to get rough, and he was interested to see if the raven would sink or swim.

He tossed the bag of money behind him, and licked the taste of Law off of his lips before taking a sip of his wine. This game was going to be a great distraction.

ELELELELEELELELELEL

Law was in the lunch room the following school day, sitting with Ace and his little brother's group of friends, when an odd thing happened.

"And then I took hold of the gunman's leg and broke it with a single squeeze of my hand!" declared Ussop, Luffy's long nosed friend, said with pride and gusto.

"WOW! That is SO cool, Ussop!" Luffy gushed, enthralled, by the long nosed man's obvious lie.

"You are SUCH and idiot, Luffy. Ussop is afraid of his own shadow. Do you really think that he would be brave enough to confront a gunman, let alone karate chop the gun from his hand, and then break his leg with his HAND? Ussop can't even do a push up! Che! Break a leg, my ass!" protested Zoro, the oldest of the three friends.

Law rolled his eyes, and watched Ace fall face first into his mashed potatoes for a third time, before getting up and leaving the lunch room.

"Damn," he shuddered once out of sight. "Those idiot's are going to rub off on me."

He walked down the hall, and stopped at his locker. Independent study was after this, and then he was going to Penguin's house to start a video for Media class...

"Hey, You're Trafalgar Law, right?"

Law shut his locker and turned to see a slim woman, with long pink hair and brown eyes leaning onto the locker next to Law's. He recognized her her as Jewelry Bonney, a girl he first met when they shared a junior class his freshman year.

Her white low-cut tank top that exposed both her midriff and cleavage, which was covered partially by a brown fur jacket, and she sported a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. Bonney also wore black high-heeled boots which reached up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. All in all, she still looked like the slut he accurately remembered.

The anti-eyebrow* below her right eye sparkled with the light,and the bright red lips twisted into a small smirk as she spoke again, "Well, aren't cha?"

"Yes, I am," he answered politely.

"Good," she grinned, showing off her bone white teeth. "Scratchmen said you could help me," she saw the look on his face. "For a generous price of course."

Law looked at her wearily.

"Listen," she said, "I'm getting married in a few months, and I want-no NEED- you to help me make my fiance a video! Please? I saw the work you did with Apoo and his music videos, and I want to pay you to help me with mine."

Her words were hopeful, but Law was unsure.

"Who is this 'fiance' and will he be aware of the recording? I don't do porn, or sex videos," He warned.

"Well, my fiance won't know that you are recording him... He's not much of an actor, and I want to surprise him. Will that be a problem? And of course I don't want porn!" she added loudly, "I will be showing the video to guests! Jesus!" Her words weren't what sealed the deal, though. "His name is Eustass Kidd. He works here actually, so I don't want him to know that I'm here, got it?"

Law could only nod stupidly at her announcement.

"Alright, then," she cackled. "I got your number from Scratch, so I'll text you when and where to go. See ya 'round, kiddo!" then she was off.

Trafalgar was still standing in the hallway next to his locker in shock, when the bell rang, and students began to pour into the halls to go to class.

"Hey, Panda, you okay?" Ace asked, as he slung an arm over Law's shoulders.

The raven still had mashed potatoes on his face, and in his hair, but Law was too dazed to point it out.

"I think the universe hates me..." was all he said.

Ace looked at him curiously. "Why would you say that? And hey!" he said, slapping a hand on his friends chest, "You gotta tell me how it went with that smokin' teacher the other night!"

Law shoved Ace away, and clutched his bag close to his chest, his brain finally kicking in. Idea's were buzzing along now.

"Maybe some other time, Ace. I gotta do some stuff..." he said, then rushed off to the library. He had some major planning to do.

ELELELELEELELELELELELELE

The next day in english class was pretty tough for Law. He couldn't help but wonder over and over again: why the fuck Jewelry Bonney?

He had started to feel sick to his stomach since he woke up this morning upon receiving a text from Vergo that Dolflamingo wanted to see him tonight. He also had to text Bonney that he couldn't do it. He couldn't-he WOULDN'T- help that slut with any video, no matter what amount she offered. Eustass-ya was HIS, damn it!

"You know that book didn't do anything to you, right?" A teasing voice said.

Trafalgar looked up, scowling.

'Fuck off!" He snapped.

"Ohhh... someone's full of piss and vinegar this morning, hmm?" Eustass asked, his voice laughing.

Trafalgar huffed, and looked away, still scowling.

"Anyway, Law, I wanted to talk to you about the other day- Hey, are you alright? You look pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine," he said, his stomach actually performing a circus act inside of him.

"You're not sick from the other day are you-"

"I SAID 'I'M FINE',GODDAMNIT!" Law yelled, slapping his flat palm on the top of his desk.

The chattering students fell silent, observing them.

He sneered in disgust, "Che," he snorted, and stood.

He grabbed his shit and made his way to the door.

"Law!" Kidd exclaimed, grabbing hold of the ravens wrist. "Where are you going?"

He suddenly felt very claustrophobic, and ripped his arm out of the red head grasp.

"None of your fucking business," he said coolly, managing to compose himself some what.

He felt sweat pooring off of him in uncomfortable waves as he stepped toward the door and walked out.

"Law," Kidd called again, following Trafalgar into the empty hallway.

The teacher grabbed the teen by the wrist again, and shoved him up against the lockers roughly, causing his bag to fall to the floor woth a heavy thump.

"Let me go, Teacher-ya," Law said, his voice coming out low and dangerous.

"Not till you tell me what the hell is wrong! You've been acting weird since the other day. Is someone picking on you? Is it something at home?"

Law let out a feral growl, then quickly and strongly twisted his body so that it was him pinning the red head to the lockers insted.

"I'm not some fucking helpless and pathetic kid anymore, Eustass!" He said. "I've learned to take care of myself, so you would never have to step in again! I'm stronger now, better, cleverer.," he released the teacher with a shove. "So stay the hell out of my business!"

The raven then grabbed the strap of his bag and ran out of the school.

ELELELELELELELELLE

Law was so angry that he didn't know where he was going until he realized that he was a block and a half away from Dressrosa. He wanted to turn back, but this close to the mansion, the others, including Doflamingo, would have been alerted to his presence. So, on he walked, getting angrier with every step. He felt like a fucking cornered mouse!

He didn't acknowledge anyone as he strode into the mansion, past the double doors, and into the room he was in the visit before.

"Law~!" The blond laughed, setting down a glass of wine."How pleasantly unexpected. "

Doflamingo laid side ways on the satin couch, his head propped up by a hand. Law dropped his bag on the floor, the heavy books inside it clattering off the ground. then without another sound, he leaned toward Doflamingo and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

He felt the blond man rumbling with laughter as he allowed Law to pinn him to the couch, then promptly shoved him away.

"My, my, Traffy! What's gotten into you?" He laughed, sitting up. He then pulled the hat off of Law's head, and twirled it around his left index finger.

Whether Trafalgar wanted to answer or not, he never got the chance because Doflamingo soon had Law pinned to the back of the couch, kissing him fiercely, and shoving a hand up his shirt. Law groaned as the older man pinched and teased a pert nipple, and his responsive body sent heat to his groin.

The more noise he made, the more quickly this would end, and then he could leave. He knew he had to distract Doflamingo when he was out of control like this,, or the man would notice something was off, and then there would be hell to pay. Law hated that he had to act like a slut, but he had been doing this for so long he had become numb to it. So he let himself be licked, and bit, and sscratched, and teased mercilessly.

Trafalgar moaned again, and let out a gasp as Doflamingo palmed his growning erection through the teen pants.

"Someone is acting rather whorish today," the man sing-songed, and stood from the couch.

The two men booth silently went into the bed room, and before Law could even take off his shirt, he was pushed back onto the bed. The older man grabbed his wrists in his large hand, and held them over his head, while the other undid the button and zipper of his pants. Law let out a yelp as the man grabbed his hardened member, and began to stroke it up and down.

His body trembled at the bittersweet pleasure that racked his body.

"F-fuuck..." he stuttered, his voice quivering.

Doflamingo caught his next moan with a kiss, shoving his tongue into Law's mouth, twirling their tongues in a battle for dominance. Law bucked his hips into the blond's hand, and moved his head so the man's lips were on the olive skin of his throat.

His senses were overwhelmed as he felt his neck being licked and nipped, and his cock being grabbed. He knew he looked like a hot mess, his lovers had told him many times, and he hated himself for enjoying the pleasure that came with being Doflamingo's whore. But just because it felt good, didn't mean he wanted, or welcomed it.

"D-Doffy," he whined, breathlessly, and threw back his head.

Doflamimgo laughed again. "'Doffy', huh? You haven't called me that in years. You ARE extra slutty today!" he purred, then scraped his teeth in animal like dominance over Trafalgar's exposed throat.

Law tried to breath steadily, but it was hard to focus, especially when the other man was teasing him so mercilessly.

"S-Stop. Nngh!" He said, but that seemed to spurr the blond on more.

He stroked Law harder and harder till it was almost painful, and sucked harshly on his skin. He knew that there were going to be marks and that they were where they could not be easily concealed.

"JESUS!" He yelped loudly, jerking in pain, as Doflamingo bit down hard on the soft skin of his hip.

He felt a growl forming in his belly, but waited until the blond man came back to kiss his mouth. He waited until the older man was deep into his mouth before he bit him, hard.

Doflamingo jerked back with a yelp of his own, removing a hand from Law's cock to press the back of it to his now injured mouth.

"You little bitch!" He shrieked, slapping the pinned Law across the face so hard he saw stars dance across his vision.

Blood dripped slowly from his mouth and over his chin as he snarled and loomed over the teenager underneath him.

"You"ll pay for that, squirt," he said lowly, licking the blood back into his mouth.

Trafalgar glared openly at him, but shivered with raw fear none the less.

"Oh my, someone is just full of piss and vinegar today, aren't we?" The blond chuckled, regaining his control over himself.

Law shuddered, thinking back to the very similar phrase the Kidd had used that morning.

"Oh, like it rough, do you, Traffy? Well, I can certainly oblige that..."

"NNGH! HUUGH!" Law cried out as the blond man renewed stroking his still hard cock with vigor until he was just about to come.

He lay there panting hard, face flushed, and ready to burst when Doflamingo stopped and stood. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his own hard member, and straddled himself above Law. The said teens eyes were half glazed, and his mind fuzzy with insane want of cumming, but he was still lucid enough to to know what the young master wanted him to do.

Law tried to glare again, but Doflamingo grabbdd him roughly by his soft hair, and yanked up Trafalgar's face to his hard hard dick.

"Suck it, bitch," he ordered.

When Law's jaws stayed closed, the older man pulled hard on the raven, eliciting a harsh cry out of him. Tears started to form at the back of his grey eyes, and he almost gagged as he was forced to take in all of Doflamingo.

The blond let out a moan of his own and began to rock back and forth, still clutching tightly to Law's hair.

"Make me cum, Traffy," he purred out, his words laced with a moan of pleasure.

Law sucked him off as quickly as he could, trying not to choke as the older man's cock stabbed the back of his throat, then as he swallowed the man's salty seamen.

After Doflamingo rode out his orgasm, he pulled out of Law's mouth, and smirked. He left a broken Trafalgar Law on the middle of the big bed.

Traf laid there, knees curled up to his chest, and wondered why in a world so full of people he felt so alone.

* * *

* an anti eyebrow is just a piercing under ones eye or above their cheek bone.

Alright guys! How did you like this chapter?! Please, let me know ! ;) thanks so much for reading and reviewing you guys! You're all the best! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me own nada thing

Shiina Yuki: Yessss! I hate myself for torturing Law like that, but it was necessary. Don't worry, I can assure you that there will be no more scenes like that again, I just needed it to deepen the story. You'll find out later in the story why. :) No spoilers! I loved the fact that Bonney was Kidd's fiance, too! I really enjoyed the unveiling! Things will only get more interesting from here, so be prepared to be mind blown! Bwhahahahahaha! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

DemonFoxGirl1000: I'm so glad once again that we came to terms and that we are friends! I'm SUPER happy that you agreed to be my beta, and I hope that each chapter will continue to meet your expectations! I thank you for your sage advice and awesome insight! I hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 4

Law spent the next two days writing his heart out. His head was so full of song material he could use, that he didn't even know if he could write it all down. He barely slept at all those whole two days, shutting himself away in the school's library, and the sound booth, every second he could.

Trafalgar didn't waste anytime on school work, doing the whole weeks worth of his class' homework assignments in advance. Every thing he had, he poured into his music, and refused to let anyone help him.

Ace found him in the sound room at the school midnight, the night after Law's... meeting with Doflamingo.

"Dude, what are you doing?" The older raven asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Working," Traf replied curtly, clicking rapidly on the sound boards computer. He had to get this sound here, and the drum beat there would sound better in this part...

"Have you been here all night? Panda, you need to sleep. I thought that the scout from Impel Down was coming to your next gig. You don't have the time to be making new arrangements," Ace ran his fingers through Law's hair in a comforting gesture, but the contact made Law jump.

"Don't fucking touch me, Ace!" He yelled, yanking off the sound proof head phones, and turning to snarl rudely at Ace."Why are you even bugging me? Go fuck your boyfriend or someone else that will put up with you and your annoying mouth when it's not wrapped around a dick!"

He saw the hurt in his friends eyes, but he chose not to care. He turned and sat back down at the sound board, jamming the head phones back over his ears.

"Christ, Law," Ace exclaimed through the noise canceling head set on his friend, "you don't need to be such a fucking prick about it! If you want me to leave, then just fucking say so!"

Law barley registered that the teen left, slamming the door loudly behind him. 'Che.' He thought, fixing another part of his arrangement, 'he's acting like such a child.'

He squinted as he leaned forward, and took a big gulp of his extremely caffeinated coffee. The words were just building up inside him, and waiting to be sung...

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

"...aw...Law...LAW!"

The loud yelling of his name forced the said teen to stop scribbling notes on the pad of paper in front of him.

"What?" Trafalgar asked, annoyed, and looked up into the amber eyes of his teacher.

Eustass Kidd glared at him, clearly still angry at Law for the other day.

"Would you kindly answer the question?" the red head asked in forced civility, then cocked his head to the side, "Or were you too busy scribbling down nonsense to actually pay attention?"

There was a dangerous aura surrounding the teacher, his scars looking scary, and his size towering over the sitting teen, trying to intimidate him. Law looked up at him with dark circled eyes, and gave a tired smirk, totally indifferent. The room full of teens were stiff, the air thick with tension as they waited for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"You got me, Teacher-ya," he admitted with a cheeky grin.

He looked away from Kidd, letting the other man think that he won, but he was stopped as a hand slammed onto his desk. It was scarred, and calloused; pale, and manly. The long fingers and large palm spread over Law's paper easily.

"Why don't you share with the class what you were working so diligently on?" the hand's owner demanded gruffly.

Law felt his heart constrict, and himself stiffen at the close contact of the other man. He suppressed a shudder by looking back up at the teacher under the brim of his hat, and smiled coolly.

"If that is what you wish, Teacher-ya," was all he said.

"It is," the man replied, uncomfortable, but certain.

Trafalgar slid easily out of his chair, taking his note book with him, and up to the front of the class. As the sea of eyes took him in, Law felt a familiar feeling spread through his body. His hands shook slightly as he took out his phone, and plugged in the cord to portable speakers. Then he turned on his phone and hit play, letting the slow cords of the electric guitar play through the air. Periodic drum beats joined in after 20 seconds, then shortly after he added his voice. He started off with a quiet sigh, looking at the nervous teens in front of him.

 _**"Two nights ago, you got that look in you're eyes._

 _Kaleidoscope, but that's only half the time._

 _Three days before you told me that I don't even try;_

 _Your're crazy, through, I guess there's something wrong inside."_

The beat quickened, urging Law so sing louder as the song swung into the chorus.

 _"Maybe you're right, maybe this is all that I can be,_

 _But what if it's you, and it wasn't me?_

 _What do you want from me?_

 _What do you want from me?"_

Hisheart screamed out the question silently, remembering the words that had been spoken to him all his life. "You'll never be anything, squirt," and "You are trash, water in the gutter. Give up trying to be something you're not." Those mocking voices ran through his head all the time, making his heart pound in anger as he voiced the lyrics, almost as a declaration to say "I AM something! I'm not garbage!"

 _"Four weeks ahead, I thought that I should think some more._

 _I'm fucked in the head, and my mind is turning into a whore._

 _Five months go by, and I thought about letting you go,_

 _You're crazy, though, and I guess ya took control!_

 _(Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no)_

 _Maybe you're right, maybe this is all that I can be,_

 _But what if it's you, and it wasn't me?_

 _What do you want from me?!_

 _What do you want from me?!"_

Law cried out to his audience, his voice ringing with unanswered questions, hurt, and sadness. This was the only time he could ever let down his guard, the only time he could drop the carefully constructed mask that he had created to hid behind. His songs were the only way Trafalgar D. Water Law could freely express his emotions with no danger of ridicule, anger, or rejection.

What did that bastard, Doflamingo, really want from Law? Was that really all he was good for? Fucking and singing? Trafalgar wanted more to life then just the claustrophobic bubble he was trapped in. Did any one else feel this way?

The song suddenly slowed down again, lulling Traf's voice to a soft, but sad tone, then raising quickly in beat and volume again as he repeated the chorus.

 _"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm wrong._

 _Maybe we'll fight 'til it moves us along._

 _I can't deny writing a song,_

 _Hoping I'll find I'm not alone!_

 _"Maybe you're right, maybe this is all that I can be,_

 _But what if it's you, and it wasn't me?_

 _What do you want from me?_

 _What do you want, what do you want_

 _What do you want from me?_

 _What do you want, what do you want from me now?"_

The room was still quiet as the last chord of music faded, and Law looked tiredly, yet somehow smugly, at the gawking and clearly impressed red head.

"Was that satisfactory for you, Mr. Eustass-ya?" If the teacher had thought to publicly humiliate Law, then he was sorely mistaken. Trafalgar smirked as he grabbed his phone and sat down without waiting for his teacher to reply.

Law then turned back to his paper, deciding what he wanted to tweak. This could be put here, the drums could go a little faster here, then slower here...

KLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Eustass watched Law with disbelieving fascination from behind the heavy desk at the head of the room. The teen looked awful. Dark shadows hung under his grey eyes, and it looked like he hadn't slept in half a week. Kidd's eyes followed the scratching of Law's pencil as it flew across a piece of paper. And that song...

Kidd knew that something had happened to Trafalgar. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something bad.

"Ace," he called to the sleeping raven.

The teen jerked awake, startled. "Yeah, Teach?" He asked with a yawn as he stretched in his seat.

The red head motioned Ace to the front of the room, and teen obliged him silently.

Kidd pulled a chair up next to him and pointed to it. Ace sat and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"Are you going to ask about Traf?" The freckled faced student asked bluntly.

Kidd nodded, a little annoyed with the teens breach of personal space, and perceptive mind.

"Well, Traf gets like this once in a while, but this time it's really bad. He's been super moody and distant, and I know that he hasn't been the same since the other day in class," the raven raised an eye brow, "Well, he actually started acting different after lunch the day before. When I found him in the hallway, he was as pale as a ghost."

The teacher nodded, appreciative that the raven was helping. "Do you know if he's had any..." he was reluctant to be discussing this kind of thing with a student. He gazed over the diligently working students as they discussed their homework assignment within their groups, then continued quietly, "Any sort of problems at home or with other students?"

Ace laughed loudly, drawing the gazes of several curious students. "Not to my knowledge. But, then again, he's always been super secretive. The only reason we are friends, I feel, is because I help him at his gigs when he needs me."

Kidd wanted to punch the shit out of Ace and his loud mouth, but he restrained himself. "Gigs?" He repeated. "Like concert gigs?"

"Yep." The teen nodded. "Law is the singer of _Heart_."

Kidd felt his red eyes widen. " _Heart_ the band? Law sings for that _Heart_?" This was just getting more complicated by the sentence. Frustrating, too.

"Yeah, yeah. I help him at his shows sometimes. There's one in November actually. He'll be in the Macy's parade too, then there is a concert the weekend after," Ace informed him, scratching at the skin of his arm absentmindedly.

Kidd looked over at Law again briefly before shaking his head. Running his fingers through his shaggy hair, the teacher sighed. He never would have guessed, though the kids amazing signing should have been an indicator.

"Well, just keep an eye on him, Ace," was all he said before shoving an ear bud into an ear, signalling an end to the conversation.

The raven snatched a pen off of Kidd's desk, then grabbed the teachers arm, and before he could protest, scribbled down an address.

"That's where the next concert is," Ace winked. "Its the Saturday night after the parade. 10 o'clock, sharp," then he sauntered back to his desk, and slid into his seat, smiling suggestively, then promptly fell asleep.

Eustass resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and self consciously fingered the scar across his left eye brow. He felt eyes on him as he looked at Ace, and with a slight shift of his gaze, red orbs locked with grey before the red moved on, indifferent on the outside, but concerned on the inside.

Bonney's face flashed in his mind, and he found himself grinning like a loon, thinking about what he had planned for the next day. Another face came to mind, and his smile grew wider still. It amazed him sometimes how much he had changed over the last few years. Everything was the different, yet the same.

He had been nervous about his old habits catching up with him when he had moved back here because somethings never changed no matter hard you try, but he was doing his best to keep those demons at bay. He was facing one of those demons tonight, and hopefully it wouldn't consume him entirely...

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Law was in his apartment, drying his hair after a long shower, when he heard the thundering knocks on his door. He tried to ignore it, but eventually his annoyance won the battle with his patience when Bepo, Trafalgar's white Samoyed, wouldn't shut the fuck up.

He ripped open the door, jeans unbuttoned, shirt plastered to his body with shower water.

"What the- Oh," he dead panned. "What are you guys doing here?"

And by 'you guys', he meant his band. Bepo wagged his tail eagerly, excited at the opportunity to see people.

Jean Bart , Shachi, and Penguin stood outside his apartment, looking at him.

"Boss," Penguin said softly, "We've been worried about you."

Trafalgar was just starting to feel bad about the harsh words he spoke to Ace the few days before. His friend had been passionately avoiding him, and wouldn't even respond to texts of what had been up with Kidd-ya earlier that day, so he actually thought about his words before he spoke them to his crew.

"Fuck off, Guin! I don't need your guys' fucking sympathy!"

Penguin, Law's faithful drummer and backup vocalist, looked at him with more concern under his shadowed gaze. Jean Bart, the main guitarist when Ace wasn't playing with them, spoke up next.

"Traf, please, let's just go out and have some fun! Amazon Lily close by and if you want to leave, then you can, but come with us at least for a few hours?"

Shachi nodded along with the others, the synthesizer player's eyes reflecting the same concern. "Please, Boss?"

Law looked at the small group, their faces making him relent with a heavy sigh, and he leaned against the open door frame.

"Yeah, alright..."

Smiles brightened up the faces of his band members.

"Just...just give me a minute to change." Their faces seriously fucking terrified him when they all smiled like that.

Trafalgar shut the door before they could invite themselves in, or manners demanded it, and got dressed in a form fitting white t-shirt that showed off the black ink of his tatoos, and the most comfortable pair of jeans he owned, which happened to the pair with more rips on it then fabric.

Minutes later he and friends where walking the four blocks to Amazon Lily. They went through the back, their boots echoing on the floor of the empty hallway. The closer they got to the main floor, the louder the voices became. How where there so many people at the bar at this hour? It was only 8:30 at night.

When they opened the door, they saw why. The bar was packed wall to wall, the banner attached to the ceiling said 'Happy reunion Class of '09!'

"God,' Penguin said, "How stupid. It's supposed to be five years, not six." The other two band members laughed, but Law's eyes were on something, or rather SOMEONE, else.

Eustass-ya was laughing, his arm slung over that slut, Jewerly Bonney. Law felt his teeth grinding harshly together as he silently fummed. Law saw the red head was smiling widely, his cheeks pink with drink, and threw back his head and laughed loudly at something someone said.

His attention was brought back to his group as Shachi placed a shot infront of him. The blond followed the direction Law's eyes had been and stiffened.

"Ah, shit," the raven heard him breath. "Fuck, Penguin, the english teacher is here! Damnit, we're so screwed if he sees us. This place is not allowed to serve minors!"

The three looked at Law, asking with their eyes what to do. The raven looked over at the oblivious teacher, decided on the best course of action: he picked up his shot and drank it with a flick of his wrist.

"Law!" Jean Bart exclaimed in a whisper. "What are you-"

The oldest teen interrupted by holding up one of his fingers. "If you all wanna be spineless and run away, then by all means," he gestured toward the neon exit signs and hailed a waitress for a drink, "Be my guest and go ahead. But I, however; am going to drink until I can hardly walk. Thank you," he smiled slyly at the waitress that brought him another few shots and some Fireball whiskey.

"Yo, you're insane! " Shachi whispered, and Law laughed, and tossed down another drink.

"That's all a matter of opinion," Traf argued, grinning like the mad man he knew he was.

Penguin sat down resolutely on the bar stool next to Law.

"You guys can leave. I got the boss." The drummer said, removing his eared cap, and revealing a head of dark brown hair that looked black in the club lighting.

Jean Bart scratched his tatooed face. "If you're sure, Pen..."

"Oh, I'm sure. Go on, get outta here."

With those urgings, the two left without anymore fuss.

"So," Penguin said, turning to Law, "What's the matter, huh?"

Law scowled at the golden whiskey in his glass. "What the hell makes you think anythings the matter? You know how I get whet I'm writing."

"Thats WHY I'm asking," the brunette smirked, his blue eyes twinkling in the cluh lights. "I know you, man. Ever since we were 13 I've known you. Whats worrying me and the others is that you haven't been the same for almost a week now. Is it something I did? That Shaci or Jean Bart did? If it is, let us fix it."

Law would've cracked a gay comment, but he knew that Penguin was serious about his question. He knew that brown haired drummer was truly concerned, and that's what made Law uncomfortable. He sipped his drink, nursing it as he spoke.

"It's nothing special, Pen. It's just some shit that Im going through, so don't worry your pretty like head over me," his words had a calming affect on the younger man.

"I dont believe you, Boss, but I'm not going to force anythig from you. Just be careful, okay? We all really care about-"

Penguin's words were cut off by the obnoxious and peppy ring tone of 'Hustle' by Tunng. He grinned sheepishly at Trafalgar, and stood up to take the call.

Traf wached him walk away from the noise of the party goers, and then turned back toward a certain teacher. He was standing next to a buff blond, no Bonney in sight. Law took the lack of Penguins presence to admire Kidd.

The red head was wearing a black tank top, showing off his well muscled arms, and those God awful yellow and black lizard print pants! Law almost laughed at the sight, he had to admit that those pants looked good on the teacher, and Law couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how hard those pants must be to get off for sex. Then the thought of Bonney taking off those pants for sex wipped off the smirk right away.

"Well, Well. If Iit isn't the squirt," a voice said behind him.

Law didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"What is it, Buffalo?" He asked before he downed another shot.

"The boss whats ya tonight."

He didn't known if it was the shots, the whiskey, the amount of people, or if he was feed up with it all, but Law turned in the swivel chair to face the buckedtoothed, fat man

"No," he said to Buffalo with a level voice and gaze.

It took a second to compute. "What?"

"You heard me. I said 'no'. Now fuck off." He turned back around to face his drinks.

"'No'?! What the hell do you mean 'no'?! The boss wants you Law, and you are going to come!"

Buffalo's words gained volume with every syllable. Law stared coldly and hard at the fat man in front of him.

"I'm not an animal, Buffalo. And you can tell Doflamingo that he does not own me! I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'll pay him double if that would acceptable, but I am NOT someones slut or plaything. So FUCK OFF!"

Law's voice gained in volume as well, and as he spoke, the closest party goers looked at them with annoyance and irritation.

Buffalo's face turned pink then red then purple with anger. "You insolent brat! After he has done so much for you!"

Law's anger was reaching a boiling point. "He fucking ruined my life, you ass! Like you know jack shit about anything! "

He saw the shift of Buffalo's body before the actually punch was thrown, but it was still hard to dodge it. Buffalo was apart of the Don Quixote family after all. You had to be talented at something.

Never the less, he bent to the side on his bar stool, then got to his feet and threw a punch of of own, faster the Buffalo's. The knuckles of his fist connected with underside of the man's jaw, sending him flailing back words. Law adjusted his white hat and walked over to the man, and just managed to avoid a powerful kick to the shin.

Trafalgar jumped lithly over the kick, and gracefully landed square on the man's diaphram, knocking the wind from him. As the fat man lay on the ground and gasping for air, Law scoffed and walked back to his seat. As he was walking back, he kept his enses open for a further attack from the downed man. Sure enough there was a sound that alerted the raven he wipped around to intercept the man, but instead of Buffalo he found Kidd clutching the fist of the fat man in his own large hand.

Law just blinked, then shoved Eustass away. "Get the fuck out of here, Buffalo! I gave you my fucking message!"

"You'll regret those words, Traffy. You'll be be sorry. When Doffy gets angry its never pretty." The man lisped and left with a huff.

After he left, the raven glared at Eustass. "Who the fuck gave you the right to but into my fight?" He asked angrily.

Kidd stared at him hard. "Listen, you little shit, don't try pretend like you are all that. 'Cause your not. You're just a little kid, playing grow up-"

The teacher was stopped by Law's fist to his jaw. "Don't fucking act like you know anything. That guy is weak. Always has been, always will be. He was here as grunt work because he's just a stupid pawn, too dumb to realize it. I refuse to be protected from grunts like him." Then he tiok a huge gulp of his whiskey in front of the shocked teacher, and slapped a tip on the counter before storming out the door.

The cool fall air hit his face, refreshing him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and tried to walk off the shakiness in his legs. Oh, damn, he'd done it now. He had kicked the proverbial horents nest, and it was only a matter of time before he got stung.

* * *

**That song was W.D.Y.W.F.M? by the Neighbourhood. I took the liberty of changing some of the pronouns and he/his and she/ her inthe songs to better fit the story. ;) so if you look it up and its different, thats why!

Hehe. I hope you all liked that chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

MissFennoSwede: I am soooo glad that you love the story!:D I really like where this story is going, I am glad that you approve as well! ;) Doffy is a complete ass in this fic, so I hope that continues to meet your expectations!

Shiina Yuki: Shiina-chan, I am so glad you are on board with Law's music abilities! ;) I needed a way for him to express himself through none violent ways ( besides getting the tats, which are SUPER hot, btw ;D) I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for your continued support!

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 5

Eustass was stunned into silence by the punch to his jaw. That little-

"I refuse to be protected from grunts like him," Law hissed, and downed the rest of the amber liquid in his glass, before storming out of the bar.

"Damn, Kidd," the said man's friend, Killer, snickered. "Haven't seen you get socked like that since junior year when you fought with Basil Hawkins! "

"Shut the fuck up, Killer!" The red head said sharply to the blond. His attetion was now on the familiar face of Trafalgar's friend Penguin.

The boy was trying to sneak out the side door.

"Nah-uh, brat. Not so fast!" He declared, grabbing the teen by the scruff of his coat collar.

"I didn't drink a drop, I swear to God!" The teenager yelped in panic.

Eustass was confused, his jaw throbbing.

"What?" He asked, then realized what the kid was talking about. 'No, no! I don't give a flying shit if you were drinking, but unless you want me to tell someone who does, then answer my questions. "

"Okay, okay!" The brunette squeaked as Kidd threw him into a booth.

"Now, tell me everything you know about Trafalgar Law..."

KLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Law woke up the next morning at 10 o'clock to the beeping of his cell.

'The fuck...?" He groaned, rolling over.

He grabbed the charging cell off of his bedside table, and clicked it on. He groaned again when he saw who it was.

Hey, kid. Red Line Park, 10:30. Don't be late. Payment will be given after. Don't screw me over. -JB

Son of a bitch! He typed in 'Fuck off', and was about to hit send, when he remembered his words from past night at the bar. How could he have been so stupid? Double payments? Fuck his life!

Okay. Was his reply.

Ten-thirty, huh? Well, that gave him about twenty-five minutes to get to the park. He sighed, and rolled to his feet. Damn everything to hell, but there was nothing he could do...

He grumbled to himself as he dressed in a dark brown shirt, and his light blue dotted skinny jeans. Then he brushed out his bed head, and clipped Bepo onto his leash. He grabbed the video camera bag off the back of the chair by the door, and slung it over a shoulder, before turning toward the deliriously happy ball of white fur whining by his feet.

The white dog woofed with excitement as Traf opened the door after slipping his shoes on, and walked down the metal stairs from his apartment complex.

The day was beautiful, and absolutely the perfect day for a date. Law's face soured at the thought.

'This is going to horrible,' he decided, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes.

Bepo, relishing his freedom, tugged on the nylon red leash, slightly rope burning Law's hands.

"Bepo!" Trafalgar snapped in irritation, jerking back on the leash, "Stop being a boar!"

The said dog whimpered at the chastising tone in Law's voice, but was soon ahead again, sniffing and peeing on everything he could.

The raven rolled his eyes as the pair strode into the park. He walked about the park grounds, searching for any obnoxious swatch of pink among the many heads of people who had decided to visit the park on such a fine Saturday morning.

Soon after he reached the section near the children's play equipment, he was stopped by a swarm of children. While Bepo loved people as much as any dog, like any intelligent thing, he freaked out at the swarm of screaming, grabby, grubby little things that were basically small monkeys, coming at him with no warning.

The dog yelped in fright, and darted behind the barrier of Law's legs. When it was clear by Bepo's actions, and Law's insistent words, that the children couldn't touch the 'dog-puppy', the screeching beasts finally departed.

Law was about to walk away when he noticed a remaining little girl, probably around 7 or 8, standing shyly off to the side. Her big brown eyes looked between Bepo and Law.

"Hey, mister, could I please pet your dog?" She asked politely, twirly a long curl of raven hair.

Law looked down at Bepo. The dog had his ears pricked forward, his head cocked to one side. Law looked at the watch on his wrist. He really didn't have time for this...

"Well, you see, we are kinda on a schedule..." the teen started to say, but as the little girl fixed the pink head band in her hair, waiting his answer, Law gave in.

"Sure," he smiled lightly. "Why not?"

The young girl smiled, revealing a cheeky glint in her eyes, and cautiously stuck her hand out for Bepo to sniff.

After the dog saw that the small human in front of him was civil, he woofed happily and licked her arm.

She giggled as she pet Bepo's ears. She looked up at Law. "He's so soft. If I had a dog like him, I'd brush him everyday just so I could touch his fur!"

The little kid's gapped tooth smile did something to Trafalgar's heart.

"Well, kiddo, I'm sorry to tear you away so soon, but my dog and I have an appointment to keep..."

With out a word of protest, the girl smiled at Law, gave Bepo a kiss on his furry, doggy face, and stepped back.

"Well, have fun, mister!" She said as she turned to leave. When she broke out into a run, he heard her call over her shoulder, "And thanks for letting me pet you, Mr. Dog!" Then she was lost in the sea of screaming kids on the play ground.

How any one could keep up with demons like that, Law would never under stand. He watched the parents at the play structures frantically darting back and forth, and left and right, screaming at the kids to 'GET DOWN BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!' and 'DON'T THROW ROCKS AT THE DUCKS!' and the most disgusting of 'DON'T EAT ANYTHING YOU FIND IN THE SANDBOX! ITS NOT CHOCOLATE!'

He shuddered and walked away with Bepo. Soon after, he found Bonney and Kidd. They were sitting under the shade of a birch tree, on a checkered blanket. The perfect fucking piture of a soon to be married couple.

Bonney was actually not dressed like a slut, sporting a simple baby doll hot pink t-shirt and an loose, ankle length white shirt. Her pink hair was half pinned up by bobby pins, and curled in small waves, giving her a very un-slut like appearance. She actually looked nice, but all thoughts of Bonney went out of his mind when he saw Kidd.

The red headed teacher was wearing a sinfully tight tank top with a sleeveless plaid red over shirt, and stylishly dark, ripped jeans that suggested he was either wearing a thong under those pants, or nothing at all... His shaggy red hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail, and his painted lips were twisted in a snarky smirk as he replied with a sarcastic quip to Bonney.

He raised a nail painted hand to his pale chin to stroke it in mock contemplation, and laughed with the pink haired woman next to him.

Law felt his blood start to boil, but forced it to settle down. He was smart, he was cool headed, and he, unfortunately, needed the damn money that came with this job.

He looked around and saw that whether it was conscious or not, Bonney had picked a pretty strategic place. He walked casually around the perimeter, leaving Bepo to nap in the sun, and placed the three camcorders in his bag in three spots he was satisfied with. Next was the mics. He was super stealthy about it, and soon he was ready to start to recording.

He took his phone out, and hit the app at the bottom of the screen. Three seperate screens popped onto his phone from the three cameras, showing Law that he was ready. He plugged in his head set, and tuned into the couple.

"...finally ready," Kidd said one the screens, and from three different angles, grabbed the guitar and the note beside him.

Bonney clapped her hands together happily. "Really? Oh, I can't wait till the wedding!" She laughed. "Show me, show me, show me!" She chanted, and tugged on Kidd's arm.

The red head smiled shyly, and was quiet for a moment. "I don't know if you'll like it, but it's a duet... Do ya wanna try it?"

The pinkette nodded enthusiastically, and Eustass-ya placed the sheet music in her hands.

"You're the bottom line, okay?" He was saying as he took out his phone. He typed quickly something into it. "It's not completely finished yet. I still gotta add in the guitar, and the whistling, but we can manage with doing it our selves..." with that he said, "On my count. One, two, one, two, three-" and he started to strum the instrument on his lap as Bonney adjusted herself.

The music started off with Eustass and Bonney harmonizing with the first strumming a melody on his guitar, and Bonney whistling along.

Then after a few moments Kidd started to sing softly, leaning over slightly to look at the paper in his fiance's hand.

" _Do you wanna know me forever?_ " He asked, and Bonney whistled, then responded with a lyrical " _I do, I do,_ " while Kidd whistled.

" _And do ya wanna love me forever?_ " Kidd asked, smiling, as Bonney whistled.

" _I do, I do_ ," the pinkette sang sweetly, then they jumped into the chorus at the same , soft beat.

" _Will you hold my head above the water when it's rising so fast?_  
 _I've never known any other that could make me feel so blessed._ "

With the next verse, Bonney started off with the words _"Do you wanna know me forever?_ ", while Kidd whistled soflty next to her and replied "I do, I do."

" _And do you wanna love me forever?_ "Bonney sang.

" _I do, I do,_ " The red head responded, tilting his head.

Then when they sang the chorus again, a drum beat kicked in from the phone, and Kidd picked up the guitar strumming.

" _Will you hold my head above the water when it's rising so fast?_  
 _I've never known any other that could make me feel so blessed._ "

Shakers and a repetive keyboard tune were introduced, the single shakes and the soft keys giving the song a dreamy quality. Their voices blended really well together, Law hated to admit, as they sang. People even stopped and listened as Kidd and Bonney continued with another round of the chorus.

After that Kidd vocabled 'aaahhh' and Bonney hummed along, harmonizing. The music got louder, the two people singing growing in volume as well. Law watched their faces from the screens, and hated to see the looks of pure happiness on them while he was miserable!

The couple ended the song with another repeat of the chorus before letting the last chord disappear.

'Oh, Kidd! It's great!" The pink haired woman smiled, and wrapped an arm around Kidds neck. Law was watching their cheesy exchanges with no interest, so when Bepo nudged his pant leg to go to the bathroom, Traf was more then happy to oblige. When he came back ten minutes later, the couple was gone.

He collected his equipment without incident, and when he was done, texted a curt word to Bonney: Done.

A moment later a reply came: _half now, rest when its done. Don't need you getting cold feet._

Law rolled his grey eyes as he shifted the pack on his shoulder. Like HE would be getting cold feet! He was an artist, not the groom!

He scoffed, and waited till another text came: _meet me by the playground bathrooms. 5 minutes._

Bonney was taking the 'lets keep this a secret' thing a little too far, but whatever. He needed the money. So Traf walked over to the meeting spot, with peole looking at him like he was a creeper the whole damn time.

'Why the fuck did she have to pick this spot...' he groaned in his head.

After a few more seething looks from parents, Law saw Bonney flounce over to him.

"Here," she said roughly, smacking unattratively on a piece of gum.

Trafalgar took the envelop from Bonney's out stretched hand.

"Christ!" He exclaimed in an angry whisper, "It looks like we're doing a fucking drug deal! The fuck were you high on when you picked this place?!"

Bonney glared at him with her dark brown eyes. "It is the farthest spot away from Kidd, you ass!"

Trafalgar stuffed the envelope into his back pocket in response, then walked away with Bepo at his heels. They exited the park, and Law found himself walking toward Penguin's place. He was in the mood to work on some music.

KLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Law knocked on the drummers door and waited for it to open. He saw the curtain flutter, and then a moment later, Penguin was at the door.

"Hi, Law," the younger teen said nervously, then let him in.

Law immediately went to the kitchen to get Bepo and himself some water, then sat down on the living room couch. Guin followed him in, and perched himself on the edge of the cushions, as if to spring up at any moment, and opened and closed his mouth several times before Law addressed him, annoyed.

'If you have something to say, then just spit it out!"

"I'msosorrybutIhadnochoicebecausehemademetellhim! IamsosorryLaw!" Guin said in a rush. He looked as pale as a ghost.

As soon as Law discerned what was said, he tensed in his seat and his blood froze. Him? As in Doflamingo?

"What?" He asked coldly, dangerously. "Who?"

"The teacher, man! He cornered me last night after you socked him, and he made me tell him everything I knew about you!"

Law felt his heart rate slow down, and his body unclentch. It was only Kidd? Well, that was better then Doflamingo. Penguin didn't know a lot of stuff about his personal life, but still. He would make Penguin sweat it out.

"What did you tell him, Penguin?" He questioned, letting his voice make the other teen shudder.

Penguin looked ready to piss his pants. And after the day that he had had so far, Law needed a little enjoyment...

KLKLKLKLKLKLKL

'Not a damn useful thing!' Cursed Eustass as he shuffled through the papers he was correcting on his desk Sunday after noon. Penguin has said nothing that wasn't generic knowledge about Law. The only tgthing that had any meaning to him was when Penguin informed him that Law had been in highschool for six whole years, even though Kidd knew that Law was smarter than anyone he had ever met.

That lead to two distinct possiblities : 1. Law needed school as an excuse to stay away from something, or 2. Law had someone special he was looking out for.

Since the second seemed highly unlikely given the teens secretive and unknown nature, the first was the answer. But then it brought up another question: what was Law trying to stay away from?

Kidd threw his correcting pen ontop of the pile of essays he asked the students to submit the past Wednesday. He was happy that the students were seeming to enjoy the class and participate in the disscussions, even Portgas D. Ace was falling asleep a little less to take part in the discussions, but Trafalgar Law held Kidd's intrest.

The teen had a lot of potential as a singer, he saw that first hand. Law was on of the seven Lords of the music industry even, Kidd had found out one night on Google, his work claiming national attention, rising to the top in just a few short years. His alternative/indie rock arrangements captured audiences across the world, and had sold millions of copies of their first 15 song album in just a few hours.

kidd had never seen anything like it, but he could also tell that whatever the lead singer was going through was the inspiration for all of his songs. In fact, Kidd would bet his ass, that the next knew song was the one that Law sang in class the other day. That had certainly caught the red head off guard, and Kidd was known for his intuition.

He leaned back and slouched Iin his chair, rubbing his eyes. He had been correcting papers all morning, and his brain was fried with all of the theory and opinions that the students had written down for him to read and chose which side he agreed with. He looked down and picked up another paper. The heading was small and simple, but it held a difficult question. When he looked at the writer of the paper, he saw why. Trafalgar Law was one complicated person, he decided and put down the essay.

He decided something, and stood. He gathered up his things and grabbed his bike keys before heading out the door. He looked down at the address he had scribbled down an a Post-it earlier that morning. Dressrosa Estate, huh? That sounded pretty fancy, though if Law really did support all that sound equipment in the school, then it wasn't really surprising. He read further down and saw the name 'Don Quixote Doflamingo'. Hmm... that was a weird name... didn't that guy chase windmills or something? Ah, well, who cares? He was going to find out what was wrong with Law, one way or another, even if that meant going to Law's house and to meet the folks!

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM! What is gonna happen next? I dont even know, so I'll let you know when I do! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OP, or anything songs used throughout this work.

the-hungry-supernova: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you got the reference! ;)

MissFenoSwede: I am so happy that you love the story! Believe it or not, but Kidd going to see Doflamingo was a spur of the moment thing! ;p I am glad that you are excited!

Shiina Yuki: You, Shiina-chan, are a girl after my own heart! I think we are on the same wave length when it comes to this story! :D I am a huge fangirl of hot , and musically gifted men, so I thought 'Why not?'

Nasika: Kidd has NO idea what he is getting himself into, but you and I know what kind of man Doffy is... Bwhaha! The songs are there for mostly Law's character, but they are also there to help with emphasis, I guess. I actually made that a last minute decision as well. *sheepish grin* I make a lot of last minute decisions... Anyway, the idea was first inspired a long time ago from when I read the Zosan fanfic 'Love Me Dead' by New Neon. That girl knows what she is writing! Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your review! XD

* * *

Call Me

Chapter Six

Kidd had no idea where the heck he was. He had taken the first two lefts, then a right, and then the last left. Now he was in the middle of no where on a dirt road, motorcycle at least half a mile away stuck in some mud. It was like a slasher film, and as he walked further into the dark woods, like an idiot, he had to chant to him self that he was not going to run into any hill billy canabils, or any slaves traders looking for exotic red heads.

He had walked down the road for a few more minutes before he noticed the security camera pinned onto a tree. He let out a sigh of relief, and began to walk faster. He rounded the next bend on the dirt road, and almost cried out in joy at the sight of the huge house in front of him.

Eustass wasted no time going up to the door, and knocking loudly with the brass knocker.

'Wow,' he thought, craning his neck to get abetter look at the staggering height of the house, 'Law's family sure is loaded.'

The door opened seconds later, and revealed a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes in maroon maid outfit that Kidd was sure was not appropriate for a any woman to wear unless they planned on taking it off. Like, for dollars.

"Hello?" she asked, taking a drag of the cigarette that appeared suddenly between her lips.

The teacher coughed lightly as she blew the smoke right into his face, " I wish to speak with Don Quixote Doflamingo, if he is available. "

Kidd wasted no words, and the woman raised her delicate eyebrows in question.

"And if he is? Who is trying to call on the Young Master?"

As Kidd reached for his wallet, he noticed the woman stiffen, and seemingly grabb at something behind her back. Kidd presented his school I.D., and his liscense. "I am Eustass Kidd, and I teach Mr. Don Quixote's son, Law. I wish to have a word with him about Law."

The woman visibly relaxed, but still contemplated whether to let him in or not.

"Do you think that you could let him know that I am here, please?" he asked, starting to feel impatient.

The woman looked away from him for a moment, but when she looked back at him, he was startled to see a blush on her cheeks, and star shines in her eyes.

"D-Do you... need me?" she asked shyly, and peered at him through her thick eye lashes, and twirled a lock of dark curls around her finger.

"..." then, "Yes?"

The maid let out a strangled cry of... happiness? at his answer, and swung the door wide open, letting the man enter.

Kidd was told to wait in the foyer, and then the woman, who introduced herself as Baby Five, left him to himself in the huge room.

The teacher shrugged of the black blazer he had thrown on, and left the article on the back of a nearby chair. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked around, admiring the portraits on the walls. He noted that they were all blond, and that they all wore sometype of shaded eye wear. Hmm, weird.

Some where he heard the trickle of water, and the strong erge to pee came to Kidd. God, he really needed to go! Another five minutes passed, and by then Kidd was doing the 'Gotta Piss Real Bad' jig, and singing the 'Hurry Up For Christ Sake' chant of the damned. Fuck, he should've pissed in the woods, or something!

After almost ten minutes more, Kidd was seriously contemplating whipping his junk out right there in the foyer and doing his buisness in a plant potted urn, when the sound of foot steps echoed down the hall.

The maid was back, and smiled at him, before motioning him to follow her.

He strode after her, and was about to ask her for directions to the nearest bathroom, ASAP, when he heard a gasp, and felt a body tackle him into the next room. Kidd's assalant threw him the ground, and then the teacher heard the distinct click of a lock.

Kidd lept to his feet, snarling like an animal, when the person in front of him rushed toward him, and pinned him against a bookshelf.

"The fuck, Mr. Eustass-ya?!" an angry voiced asked as Kidd struggled to get himself loose.

He stopped when he heard the voice.

"Law?" he questioned, a little shocked, "What the hell are you doing? Get off!"

Law let go of him. He stepped back, and Kidd got a better look at the teen he had come to talk about. He was wearing a button down black shirt, and a pair of brand name Crimin jeans. His hair was covered by his usual white and black spotted hat, but his eyes held a look of fear in them.

" You shouldn't be here!" the teen hissed, glancing around the room as if he was afraid some one was listening.

He narrowed his eyes at the raven, ignoring his words.

"I still owe you for that punch, you damn brat!" Eustass growled, swinging.

His fist connected with the other man's cheek, and he was about to swing again when Law's hand grabbed his, and a scuffle for power ensued. Both men fought tooth and nail, but Eustass finally managed to get the dark haired teen under him by pinning him to the seat cushions of the only love seat in the room.

Sweet dripped down his face, and as he stared below at Trafalgar, the teacher saw that the teen's flushed and slightly bruised face indicated that he was tired as well.

"Now, explain to me what the fuck is your problem?!" Eustass demanded, but before Law could answer in anyway, the sound of heels caught his attention. He looed down at Law again, and saw the same primal fear in his gray eyes. Kidd cursed his luck before releasing the teen's arms.

He bolted immediatly to the door, threw the lock, and opened it to be face to face with Baby Five.

"H-Hello. Sorry. I really need to use the bathroom, and I thought that this was it. Opps, guess not." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and let the heat from his pale cheeks cover for him, feigning embarrassement. Then he looked sideways at the maid who was eying him with suspicion.

"Do you... think you can lead me to the bathroom?"

The woman let out another choked sound before taking him to the bathroom and telling him she would be right back.

Eustass sighed in relief as he turned to the urinal, but just as he was about to go, the doot slammed open and he yelped in a very unmanly and undignified way.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Law. Embarrassment quickly turned into anger.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" The red head roared like a beast.

Law just blinked at him unflinching, then opened that smart ass mouth of his.

"You should get out of here, Mr. Eustass-ya.," was all he said before he slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Kidd blessedly alone.

Once he was sure that the teen was really gone, and secured the lock on the bathroom door, he was ready to finally take his long awaited piss. But once again he was interrupted by banging on the bathroom door. He jumped, startled again, but then calmed alittle as he hears the maids voice.

"Mr. Kidd," she called, sounding a little annoyed, "Are you almost done?"

Kidd gulped, then swore lividly in his head as he replied, "Yep! Just washing my hands," Son of a bitch!

Kidd excited the bathroom and then followed the maid down several hall ways before they stopped in front of a set of double doors. Baby motioned him to wait, and she politely knocked on the door, then paused for a few moments before opening them.

Whatever preconceived idea Eustass had of Doflamingo was thrown out the window as he now stared at the incredibly tall man with banana colored hair, hot pink cat eye sunglasses, and a pink feather coat.

"Fufufu, why hello, Mr. Kidd. What a pleasurable surprise to see someone like you in my humble home." The man said with mirth in his deep voice.

The blond man was lounging lazily on the plush red couch, and his mouth as he looked at Kidd was full of bone white teeth shaped into a predatory grin.

The red headed teacher approached the seated man cautiously. He now understood Law's warning; it felt like he had walked into a lions den.

"What do you mean, Mr. Don Quixote? " Kidd asked carefully, and stopped several feet from the couch.

The young man laughed. "Please, my father was Mr. Don Quixote, call me Doffy, and mean t what I said. It is for me to play host to such a renowned person as the leader singer and founder of the band The Kidd Pirates."

Eustass stiffened at Doflamingo's words. "I don't preform anymore," he said a little rudely.

Doffy waved a hand in dismissal. "Teh. Technicalities." He said, then leaned forward. "What I am really interested in is why you came to visit my home unannounced."

The man's tone was still pleasant, but his words held an underlying threat to Kidd.

Kidd squared off his shoulders, looked directly at the man infront of him, trying to ignore the menacing aura that was around him.

"Mr. Doflamingo," Kidd began, "I am here in concern to your son."

There was silence at his words, then Doflamingo's booming laugh.

"My son? Oh, you mean Law!" The man smiled, taking a glass of wine from a nearby tray. "Boy," he said addressing Kidd, "That squirt is not my son. He more like a adopted brother. He came into my family when he was baby. It was after his real parents died, along with his whole town, to a plague. Wine?" He added casually, holding out a glass of transparent alcohol to Kidd.

The younger man stood, frozen from Doffy's words, and almost missed replying, "No. No thank you."

Doflamingo shrugged, then sat forward. "Now, what has Law done? I know he went through a stage where there were teachers calling everyday because he was fighting everyone he could get hands on."

Kidd put his hands in his pockets, jiggling his leg. He shoke his head. "Sir, it's nothing like that. I have noticed... things about your brother."

The blond man raised an eye brow. 'Then what is it exactly, Mr. Kidd?"

The man seemed to be growing impatient, his posture tensing slightly. Kidd decided to lift the skirt, revealing the problem.

"I think Law is being abused and mistreated," he said bluntly, and looked the blond man in the face.

Immediately after the words left his mouth, he saw the feather wearing man tense visibly.

"What?" He asked, his voice was low and dangerous. It was feral like a beast.

Kidd raised his chin. "I have noticed in the last week and a half that something is going on with Law. He won't tell me what it is, but as a teacher and a human being, it is my duty to report anything suspicious. I have refrained so far from doing so, but if I find out you knew anything about it and didn't report it or if you are in fact CAUSING Law's pain-"

The red heads words were interrupted by Doflamingo standing so abruptly, it forced the couch back. His smile was gone now, and he was sneering at Kidd. The tension in the air was thick, and it got thicker as the man stalked over, closing the gap in a few strides with his long legs.

"I have never heard anyone talk to me like that and live to tell about it, so let me make sure we're clear: are you threatening me, boy?"

Kidd found himself backed against the wall, his knees lightly shaking. Doflamingo put his face to Kidd's, and it was close enough for him to see through the lenses of the tall blond's glasses.

Amber eyes met bright blue. He forced his body not to shake and bolt away as the older man raised a long fingered hand. He snapped his fingers sharply together, signalling to a big man with purple hair.

"Pica," Doffy comanded, "Take this kids ass out on the curb." He then turned away and strode through an adjoining door and into another room.

The burly man opened his mouth, and Kidd braced himself for the booming voice.

"Yes, Doffy," a high, soprano voice said.

Kidd looked around, confused. Who the hell had spoken? His eyes then went to the man called Pica. It took everything in him to keep a straight face as the man spoke again.

" Come on, squirt," his pitched voice rang, grabbing Kidd by the shirt, and practically lifting him off the floor.

Kidd was thrown out the door, and landed hard on his ass. By now he was fumming with anger.

'That bastard!' He thought venomously, and dusted himself off as he stood.

As he started to walk back down the long driveway and got back onto his bike, he got a strange feeling in his gut. At first he couldn't describe it, then he realized what it was : he still really needed to piss.

KLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Trafalgar was seething! That dumb bastard! Just what the hell was Kidd thinking, coming to see Doflamingo?! Why the hell was he he even at Dressrosa in the first place?

All those thoughts were going through Law's head as he paced back and forth length of his apartment.

Ace, who had forgiven him for the rude behavior that Law had displayed last week, layed lazily sprawled across the bed. He pooped the bubble of gum in his mouth loudly before saying,

"You know, Law, doing that isn't going to solve any of your problems. It'll just wear a hole in your floor," the raven's smirk was met by a glare.

Finally Law couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do nothing, it would drive him crazy! Eustass-ya hadn't been in school at all yesterday, and he hadn't responded to anyone's emails. Damn it, he shouldn't have left Sunday until he knew that Kidd was safe. Not that Doflamingo would have killed him or anything like that, direct confrontations weren't Doffy's style unless it was used as a last resort, but he had to go see for himself if Kidd was alright.

"I'm going out for alittle while," he said roughly to Ace. "If you're gonna be here, then be useful and feed Bepo while I'm gone." He grabbed his favorite worn yellow and black hoodie, and pulled it over his head. He opened the door, but before he stepped out he turned to Ace one last time. "And no porn, got it?"

Ace held a hand to his chest. "I take offense to that!" He squawked in mock hurt, but his face was suggestive.

"Che. Last time I left you alone here, you blew through two hundred dollars worth of the stuff. I'm NOT paying for that again, so I repeat: no porn!" Then he closed the door loudly, leaving his friend to a -hopefully- porn free evening.

He walked briskly, and kept his face covered under the brim of his hat. He looked at the street names, deciding the quickest route to get across town, and choose the eastern route that cut behind the Red Line Hospital, up Enies Lobby, and down Water 7.

Glad that he had remembered the route that Kidd had taken when he had ridden home with him, Law made it to Kidd's apartment in record time. The raven felt his heart start to constrict as he got closer to the door, and as he raised his tattooed fingers to rap gently on the dark wood, Law felt pull of anxiety on his nerves.

Finally after a moment just standing there with his hand raised, he muttered, "Ah, to hell with it," and banged in three rapid taps before stepping back on the landing.

It took a few moments, but eventually, the door opened, and revealed a disheveled Eustass, his shaggy red hair wild, his eyes half lidded. Law sucked in a breath. Sweet Jesus, the teacher was so damn sexy. His gray eyes traveled briefly across the red heads chest, and took in the dark, and ragged scar that ran down his left side. His jeans hung low on his hips, and the v line that lead down and disappeared under neath them had his throat constricting.

He forced himself to meet the surprised amber eyes of the man in front of him.

"Eustass-ya, are you okay?" he asked in a rush, then looked away to hide a blush.

He felt Kidd look at him strangely. "'Okay'? Law, what the hell are you talking about?"

Trafalgar felt even more heat in his cheeks as he replied,with a throbbing heart, "From the other day. When you were-"

"Kidd!" a high voice said in annoyance, "Who the hell is it-oh," the voice dead panned, giving no indication that she knew Law.

The person who interrupted Law was no other then Jewelry Bonney. 'That bitch!' Trafalgar thought venomously. It was then he saw the red marks of lipstick, and fresh hickeys on the side of Kidd's neck and chest. There were even some scratches.

He gave Bonney a glare of death, then shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, hands that were just moments before itching out to touch Kidd and his muscle sculpted body.

"Never mind," he snapped, and turning away, clenched his hands balled into fists beneath the soft fabric of his sweatshirt.

"Wait, Law-" the teacher began, sounding confused and angry. He gently grabbed at the teen, but missed as he avoided.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the raven said dangerously, refusing to look at Kidd and Bonney. "Sorry to have...interrupted you two," he then sneered, his gray eyes as cold as steel.

He adjusted the hood over his face again, and began to walk back the way he came, humiliated, and mad as hell.

As the younger man strode away he heard the the red head yell profanities at him, and then the door slam shut. The teen himself swore profusely, kicking up rock after rock along the graveled road.

Damn that shitty teacher! Law had been worried for days, wondering if Eustass-ya had been alright. He even decided to go in person to check on him, the ungreatful prick, even after the red head had punched him in the face, and what did he get in return?! The object of his fantasies going at it with his slut of a fiance!

The raven kicked viciously another rock, and sent it flying through some one's car window. The alarm began to chirp madly, signaling to it's owners of the vandalism. That was when Law booked it down the street, and hopped several fences before he stopped. He slumped against a building, sucking air harshly through his lungs, and denying that the pain he was feeling in his heart was from a certain red head, and his monster of a wife-to-be.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked this chapter! :) Review and let me know! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

MissFennoSwede: im so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! I loved writing every little bit of it!

nighttemps: im glad you found thar amusing. I wasnt even trying to be funny! ;)

Shiina Yuki: Shiina-chan, im so glad that you are pleased with the story. I know, poor Law! :(

Shizaya143: thank you so much for your words! They were very beautiful and I felt so pleased to hear them! I hope I continue to impress you! :)

* * *

Call Me

Chapter Seven

Law was sitting in the library a few days later, dutifully doing the home work for his independant study class, when he felt himself being picked up the collar of his sweatshirt. His yelp was silenced by a pale hand, and his vision was full of the face of Eustass Kidd, irritated, and with fire dancing in his eyes.

He glared at the teacher, actually wishing that Monet or anyone from his stalker club would come bounding around the corner. He still couldn't get the image of Kidd and Bonney out of his head.

"Now, Trafalgar," Eustass growled, sending shivers up Law's spine in want, "You have been avoiding me the past few days. Care to explain? And also explain the reason you showed up at my house!"

The raven looked away from Kidd, keeping his face impassive as he replied, "I don't know what you are talking about-"

"BULLSHIT!" the teacher interpted, only to be venomously shushed by the librarian. "Bullshit," he repeated quietly. " I know that you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" He shoved Law against one of the stacks behind them. "Now answer the damn question!"

Trafalgar was looking Kidd full in the face now. "Why do you even care?" he asked instead, studying the red head's reaction.

Kidd looked taken aback, as if asking himself the same question, then replied with out hesitation, "Because, for some unknown reason, I am worried about you. Also," he added, "It's damn creepy when someone I don't know that well shows up at my God damn house-"

He was cut off when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He let the buzzing continue as he stared at Law, and his expressionless face.

Law didn't speak a word, processing the first part of Kidd's sentence. _I am worried about you..._ Impossible. No one was just 'worried' about him.

"God damn it!" Trafalgar suddenly growled, scowling, as he twisted out of the red heads grip, switching their postions. The surprise on Eustass-ya's face was almost enought to make him grunt a laugh, but he was far from amused.

"Would you make your damn mind? First you tell me to grow some balls, and to be man, and now, here you are 'worrying' about me like I am a fucking kid?! Maybe you should've acted like this when I actually needed it!"

His voice was quiet, but the raven might as well have been yelling. Kidd looked at him in confusion as Traf shoved himself away from the older man.

"What the hell are you going on about? You keep saying that, but before I started teaching here, I had never fucking met you before in my life!"

Trafalgar rolled his eyes, and started to back away to grab his stuff, planning on making a quick escape. "I wouldn't expect you to remember, after all, it was probably nothing to you. I was just another shitty kid getting the snot beat out of him for being the 12 year old high schooler."

Law saw the confusion that was still in Kidd's eyes fade, and was replaced with recognition.

"Oh my gosh, you were THAT kid? The twerp that was a nerd? God, I remember now! " disbelief was in his voice even as he looked at Law like a bug under a microscope.

The raven teen scoffed, and turned to grabb his bag, only to be stopped by a iron grip around his wrist.

"Let go!" he snarled, struggling, and twisting like an animal. His composure was starting to crumble. He needed to get away from here, from Eustass. But it was no use.

"No," Kidd said, with his hold never faltering.

Law saw only one thing to do. He stepped toward Kidd, twisting his body, and stood almost face to face with the teacher. Kidd and him were close enough to be breathing the same air, and Trafalgar noticed that Kidd didn't seem particuarly disturbed by this, he seemed to coming in slightly closer in fact. But none the less, he sharply snapped his head back and forward again, effectivly head butting Eustass quite hard.

"FUCK!" the red head exclaimed in pain, and released Law's wrist to clutch at his forehead. Law was frowning in slight pain, but saw his chance at escape, and took it. He dashed out of the library, and down two flights of stairs, and out into to cool fall air.

He sighed, and shook his head, beginning to walk down the street. He had a slight limp to his right leg, courtesy of Doflamingo. The bastard had sent Vergo to dole out some punishment in frustration from Kidd's visit. Law was on edge even more now then ever before. And the less contact he had with Kidd, the better. Plus he was still pissed from the incident from the other day. It was stupid of him to worry about such a prick.

He looked up after a while, and found his feet had taken him to the park, to the exact spot Bonney and Kidd had sat the day he had recorded them. He groaned, remembering that he still had to find a way to get the tape to her with out Kidd knowing. The bastard was pretty perceptive when he wanted to be.

Law flopped down on the grass , and started to take out his math homework, but he grabbed his song note book instead, and flipped it open.

Her read what he had gotten down so far:

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _Make that money, fake that bunny, ache my_

 _tummy_

 _On the fence, all the time!_

 _Paint young honey, face so sunny, ain't that_

 _funny?_

 _All my friends always lie to me!_

 _I know they're thinking:_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you_

 _anyway_

 _You make me wanna scream at the top of my_

 _lungs_

 _It hurts, but I won't fight you_

 _You suck anyway_

 _You make me wanna die, right when I_

And that's all. Law groaned in frustraion as he stared murderously at the page. He writes several things, then scribbles them out just as quickly, not liking them. Nothing is appealing to him for this song. Since the one he sang in class, he had written some more songs, but none that he felt were worthy of going on the new album he was planning on releasing.

He looked down at the pad of paper in his hands, unsure that he wanted to do. The words were right on the tip of his tongue. A growl of anger ripped through his throat, and he threw the pad on the ground,and threw himself backwards, landing with his back on the grass.

"God..." he moaned, rubbing his face.

'Do I have to sell my soul to keep this dream alive?' he asked himself. He could always be himself when he wrote, it was the only time he wasn't afraid to even breath the wrong way and risk pissing someone off.

Law felt himself start to doze in the sun like a cat, his thoughst fluid, and smooth, calm even. He let the words of his song flow effortously through his daydream, hoping something would come to him.

He sat up suddenly, wide awake, the words coming to him in a frenzy. He scrambled for the pen that was lost in the grass, and the paper he had chucked away from him. Then he wrote down the words as they flowed through his head.

"Yes, yes!" he chanted, and laughed shortly in surprise.

The raven wrote the words down like a demon was on his heals, and then sprung up, and raced back toward the school, calling Penguin to tell him to get the others and meet him in the sound booth. He was inspired like crazy.

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Kidd was still pissed at Law for that God damn head butt. He was rubbing his head in slight pain when a group of boys barreled past him.

"Shit!" he almost yelped, leaping back and out the way of the stampeding boys to avoid being trampled.

"Yo, Shachi! Where the hell's the fire?!" he called when he recognized on of the boys.

"Band practice! Sorry for running, Mr. Kidd!" the teen responded over his shoulder.

"Come ON, Shachi! Law will kill us if we keep him waiting!" one the other teens said, yelling down the empty hallway. Shachi responded to that with a look over his shoulder at Kidd, then dashing off after the others, even faster then before.

'Law?' Eustass questioned, then let a feral grin spread across his face. Law was going to get some well deserved pay back. His forehead throbbed just thinking about it.

He made his way toward to the sound booth, and had some things in mind to say to Trafalgar when he saw him, but those thoughts and nasty words flew out of his mind when he opened the door and was greeted by the sound of a soft guitar opening, and Law's voice. Shachi was absorbed with his task of recording, and such, so he didn't even notice Kidd's intrusion.

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

His voice was soft at first, then grew louder as he continued, being joined by the drums.

 _Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my_

 _tummy_

 _On the fence, all the time!_

 _Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that_

 _funny?_

 _All my friends always lie to me!_

 _I know they're thinking:_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you_

 _anyway_

 _You make me wanna scream at the top of my_

 _lungs_

 _It hurts, but I won't fight you_

 _You suck anyway_

 _You make me wanna die, right when I_

Kidd was shocked. What the hell was this? Law's face was open, and unguarded, like it was every time Kidd had seen him sing so far, and the teen's voice flowed with emotion as he continued. But it was like he was taking down all the mental walls that blocked his emtions, letting Kidd see into his mind and heart with out fear.

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might end up being me_

Eustass couldn't stop his heart from aching. Listening to Law sound so dejected and hurt was like... well, it was like kicking a kitten or a puppy! He was captivated by the emotion in Trafalgar's voice while he sang, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could listen to Trafalgar's voice everyday for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it.

The red gently closed the door behind himself and stood in front of the door, just listening to the short guitar and bass solos as the raven in the booth bobbed his head to the beat of the soft sounds, oblivious to anything but the music around him.

 _Keep on dreamin, don't stop giving, fight_

 _those demons_

 _Sell your soul, not your whole self_

 _If they see you when you're sleeping, make_

 _them leave it_

 _And I can't even see if it's all there anymore_

 _so_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you_

 _anyway_

 _You make me wanna scream at the top of my_

 _lungs_

 _It hurts, but I won't fight you_

 _You suck anyway_

 _You make me wanna die, right when I_

The teacher couldn't help but wonder. Did Law actually feel like everyone hated him? That he was nothing? 'Cause that sure as hell what this song sounded like. He could feel the energy roll off of Law raw, and unfiltered. It was so full of anxiety, and paranoia, Kidd was surprised he wasn't choking in it.

He watched the teen clutch at the head phones over his ears, and he lifted up his chin as he belted out the rest of the chorus.

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might end up being me_

 _Being me can only mean_

 _Feeling scared to breath_

 _If you leave me then I'll be afraid of_

 _everything_

 _That makes me anxious,gives me patience,_

 _calms me down_

 _Let's me face this, let me sleep, and when I_

 _wake up (When I wake up, when I wake up)_

 _Let me breathe_

Kidd could hear the pleading in Law's voice as sang the last few lines of the verse. The pain Trafalgar was letting his voice hold was so tangable. It amazed Kidd what a great singer Law was for someone so young, but he was also so full of hurt and pain, anger even.

Eustass was like that himself, once, not so long ago. Luckily thing's changed for the better, and he could live with no regrets, but he was convinced that Law need someone, too. He was still reeling over the fact that the scrawny assed, and twerpy kid from over six years ago was the Law he saw sitting before him now, grown up and full of sex appeal.

He realized as Law was singing, that this song was about being afraid of himself, and that he wasn't good enough for anybody, so he had to live with the fact that he could replaced by any one, any time. He listened again as the chorus was repeated, and stored the forming theory in his mind for another time.

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might take my place_

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else_

 _might end up being me ( being me, being me)_

When the teens words ended, the continuation of the guitar, and bass lasted a few more moments, earily echoing, and then faded as well.

Kidd stood where he was until the movement of Law and his band got him moving back out the door. He had seen into Law's soul, and Kidd wasn't sure that if the teen knew, he would like that he had seen it.

Eustass quietly shut the door behind him, and hurried out side to his bike. He was straddling it when the side door to the parking lot flew open, and out stomped an angry caramel skinned teen.

"EUSTASS-YA!" he was yelling as Kidd started up his bike, and tried to rip out of the parking lot.

But, alas, his luck was with someone else, like it usually was. Trafalgar was blocking his only exit out.

"What? the teacher rolled his eyes, asking irritated.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Sneaking into a recording session?" the teen was fuming, his eyes cold.

"You think I was in there to steal your shitty music? Think again, you self absorbed prick!"

Kidd was so damn sick of this guy. He and the teen had a staring contest, hot amber against steely gray, hot against cold.

Finally Law's stance relaxed, and he walked up to Eustass, who was still straddling his bike. He then swung a leg over the seat, and settled himself behind the stunned teacher.

"The fuck?!" he exclaimed, twisting around to face the teen.

Trafalgar leaned close to him, " It's the least you could do," he purred in the red head's ear, his warm breath minty against his pale skin. "After all, you cornered me in the library, and you broke the rules by going into the sound booth whilst I was recording an uncopy writted song..."

Kidd refused to show any emotion while he replied, "You never answered my questions, Trafalgar," he weakly argued.

Law gave Kidd a smirk, and entwined around his long arms around Kidd's narrow waist.

"Maybe I'll reconsider if you take me back to my place. After that you leave my business alone. No more home visits."

Kidd narrowed his eyes at Law, gauging if he was telling the truth, and trying to distract his mind from the fact that Trafalgar's hands were creeping closer and closer to the waist band of his jeans.

"Fine," he grunted, and opened the throttle.

They shot forward, and he took directions from Law that were so intimately whispered in his ear, by the time they got there Kidd was red as his hair.

The red head kick standed his bike, and leaned casually against it. "Now, spill." he ordered.

Law tsked him. "Now, now. Let's not be hasty," The teen shouldered his back pack, and lead the way up the two flights of stairs to get to his place.

Kidd was actually surprised that Law didn't live with his brother, or at least in a better place. The guy was certainly wealthy enough to afford the best apartment realtors had to offer, but instead he lived in this place? The older man followed the teen and paused inside the doorway. He didn't want to go into the apartment. A teacher and a student had their limits after all. Being alone with a teen outside of an academic setting was certainly one such limit.

He leaned into the door frame, watching a huge white beast tackle Trafalgar to the ground, happy barks sounding through the tiny rooms. He was eventually noticed, and the dog-at least that's what Kidd assumed it was-came over to him, sniffing.

He tolerated it, and looked at Law expectantly, not forgetting the reason he was here.

Law dropped his bags on the kicthenette table, and sat cross legged on the bed. He gestured Kidd in, and the teacher realized that Law was just as stubborn as he was, so someone had to give a little. With a sigh of resignation, he came in and cautiosly shut the door behind them. If he need to make a quick escape, then being the closest he could to the door wouldn't hurt.

Law watched with calculating eyes; like a cat who'd caught the carnary.

Kidd crossed his broad arms. "Well?"

Law rolled his eyes Iin exasperation. "I thought it pretty obvious," he said like he was talking to a child. "You went to see Doflamingo, yes?"

Eustass nodded slowly. What was the kid's point? "So?"

"Trafalgar stood, and was suddenly in Kidd's face again. "Well, Mr. Eusatass-ya, isn't it obvious then?" He purred, but his eyes were just as cold as they were earlier.

"Stop speaking so damn cryptically, Trafalgar! Just fucking say want you-"

Kidd's angry tangent was cut off by Law's hand right on his junk, and his warm, soft lips sucking on his neck.

"W-what?" Was all he could say, his brain short circuiting trying to process what the fuck was happening.

The raven teen hummed, and his warm breath tickling the wet skin on his pale neck. Eustass' s hands went up to Law's shirt, and clenched the fabric in his fists.

He heard Law hum again, and licked his tongue over the older man's caradid pulse sensually. Kidd forced down the shiver be shoving Trafalgar away.

"What the fuck, you sicko?!" He screeched, putting a hand to his neck to wipe off the spit and tingly feeling Law left behind.

Law actually looked a little confused for a moment before another plastic grin slid across his face. "I get it. Playing hard to get, are we?"

Kidd could feel himself blushing in embarressment and anger. He fisted his hands by his sides, wanting to knock out TTrafalgar's fucking teeth out.

"No! Damn it, Law, what the fuck are you trying to do? I said I wanted you to answer my questions! Not be molested!"

Law went back to his bed. "No one worries about me," he said coldly, his voice colder then the 9th ring of hell.

"And why the hell not?!"

'Because!" Law stode again and was yelling at him now, "I'm useless, I'm a nobody, and every one I've ever loved or cared about is-" his voice hitched, and he collasped on the floor, his face in his hands.

Eustass watched helplessly as the teen clutched his hair, and seemed to curlin on himself. He cautiously stepped towards Law. He thought about the song he had heard earlier, he thought about the raw pain in the teens voice.

He crouched down, his anger forgotten. He carefully took Law into his arms, held him close to chest. It was no different than comforting a young child really,he assured himself, but traitorous memories of Law's hot mouth on his neck were at the forefront of his mind as Law burried his face into his arms, making himself as small as possible.

Eustass couldn't believe what he was seeing: a defeated and actually semi emotional Law. Kidd could tell that plastic smile and gruff attitude was his way of coping with his problems. 'Just like I used to...'

His arms tightened around the slightly trembling teen, and whispered so low, he was sure that not even Law heard, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Heehee! I hope you guyd liked tgis chapter! ;) love you all, and thanks for reading! Please dont forget to review!

Song is 'Afraid' by The Neighbourhood


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not any part of OP. That honor belongs to Oda-sensei.

Shizaya143: I am so thrilled you liked the last chapter, my friend! I hope you like this one as well! :) and YES I am going to mention Corazon in this fic! I am sooo glad you asked!

Shiina Yuki: oh, Shiina-chan, I am ever so happy to hear that it was your favorite chapter! *tony tony chopper happy dance* I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

dance of angels: i am glad that you like my story! :) heehee! Enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 8

Law woke up as he snuggled his face into his pillow. He sighed, and stretched, thankful to be in his own bed. Then he shot up, looking around, and remembering how he had gotten home the day before.

Eustass was gone, but his eyes caught a note on the table beside his bed.

 _Law,_ it read, _If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me._

 _P.s. I made you some omelets after you finally feel asleep. They are wrapped up in the fridge._

Law groaned, and feel back against his mattress. He probably had seemed like a pathetic 12 year old again. God damn it! He knew he was a wreck, but he didn't need other people-especially Eustass-ya- to know it as well!

He rubbed his bleary eyes, an looked at the clock on his wall. It read 10: 34, a time that Law calucated that gave him about 8 hours of sleep. He hung his head in shame as he recalled that Kidd had stayed late into the eveing, just sitting next to Trafalgar. They didn't speak, they didn't do anything but sit there in awkward silence.

Law was waiting for Kidd to say something like "I can't believe how pathetic you are" or "How can you do anything when you act like a such child?" After all, those were words that he had often heard all his life, so he had learned to expect them, but no such words were ever spoken.

Trafalgar couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Kidd's breathing hitch as his lips touched the older man's pale neck. The man had clutched the front of his shirt, so Law had taken it as encouragement, but then the man had shoved him away, quite aggressivly actually, but not before he shivered as Traf had licked him. In fact, the might even have a hicky.

The thought made him laugh out loud. Ohh, how was he going to explain that to his fiance? Haha to that prick. He deserved it, whatever shit he got from Bonney.

Trafalgar got out of his bed and went over to the fridge and pulled out the ingrediants to make his favorite breakfast smoothie. He added almond peanut butter, banana, and the rest of the things he needed into the blender, and soon his cold, thick smoothie was ready to be consumed. He then opened the fridge and took out Kidd's omelets. He put them in the microwave, and they were soon ready to be eaten as well.

As soon as Law was done with his breakfast, or rather brunch at that point, he pulled on some loose shorts, his favorite zip up sweat shirt, and his most comfortable sneakers. He feed Bepo, then clipped the dog onto his leash, grabbed his phone with his earbuds, and soon they were out the door. The early afternoon was beautiful, but it was cold. Well, cold to the normal person Law supossed, but for him -who had grown up in some of the coldest winters in Alaska- it was realitivly warm. So, because of this, the teen soon was jogging through the park in just gym shorts, sweat shirt tied around his waist, and Bepo panting happily by his side.

He felt the appreciative eyes of women and men alike on his caramel skin etched with swirly ink that glistened attractivly with sweat, and his perky ass as he jogged passed them. He had music blaring his ears as he ran along the bike path that twined through the park, perfect for excerise like this, and only stoppped when he noticed that his phone, tucked convieniently in the waist band of his short gym shorts, was vibrating.

He stopped, and paused his music as he swiped his phone to recieve the call.

"Yes, Nami-ya?" he asked with slight irritation.

"You sound a little breathy, Law," the ginger remarked testily, "As your manager, should I be concerned?"

Law rolled his eyes, even though he knew that he knew she couldn't see. He knew also that Nami was a kick ass manager. The woman was coniving as she was beatiful, and money hungery. Ace had introduced the two to each other one night when the two boys had went out for drinks.

She also happened to be Ace's little brother Luffy's girl. Well, she hadn't been at the time, and he was in a really bad place, so somehow he figured that seeing her professionally and intamitly wouldn't be a problem. Che, what a dumb asss idea. Sure, she had been good for a fuck, but her personallity left much to be desired, and in an intamite relationship with nothing but using each other for sex, it could only go so far before it crashed and burned.

Law still had her for his manager, and although she could get annoying, it was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made. Not that he would tell her that of course.

"No," he said flatly, tugging on Bepo's leash as the white dog tried to pull his owner forward at a faster pace.

"Well, good." She said curtly, "Then you won't mind discussing the band promotion that I threw you a month ago, and that you have been ignoring calls for?"

Trafalgar almost cringed at her tone. "Sorry," he appologized lamely, "But alot has been on my mind lately. You will have to remind me of the promotion again."

He heard a irritated sigh on the other end of the phone. "I swear, Law, if you wern't so damn good at what you do, I would've dropped you on your ass years ago. You are such a bastard."

The said teen found himself smirking. "Well, last time we were alone together, you said you couldn't get enough of my ass." he said rougushly.

"T-that was when we were together, you jerk! It doesn't count!" she sputtered, and Law threw back his head with a quick laugh. It took a moment to compose herself, but Nami soon recovered. "Any way," she continued tersly, "The promotion is the song writing conest. Kids and teens from around the world will enter, and you have to pick the winning song. The prize is a full day with you, and the two of you recording the song to put on your next summer album. Remember now?"

Law thought for a moment, and recalled vague metionings of a song contest.

"Not really," he admitted, "But the idea isn't a bad one. The only thing is that I don't want to sit through shitty songs that no one actually took the time to write. Music comes from the heart, not from the motivation of spending a day with me."

He heard Nami sigh again, this time tiredly. "What if i only gave you the ones that were the most promising? Hmm?" she asked after a few moments.

Trafalgar thought about it, then sighed as well. "I suposse that is fair. Alright, Nami, you win."

A grunt of satisfaction, and a hum of agreement sounded over the phone line. "Okay. I'll take the conest idea to our producer's, then once it get's the green light, it'll be on the website." and with that she hung up.

Law was about to slip the phone back into the waist band of his pant's when he noticed some not very subtle women taking some pictures of him. He smirked as he got an idea. He turned slightly toward the women and gave them a smouldering and lustful gaze, letting their frantic clicking capture it, before bending down to 'tie' his shoe, and just 'happening' to let his ass get caught in the camra lens'. After a moment of some more furious clicking, he straightened, and started up his jogging again with Bepo letting out a happiy 'woof' as they took off, not even throwing a glance behind him.

KLKLKLKKLKLKLKLKLKL

 _If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me._

'What a dumb ass thing to write,' Euatass thought as he watched as Ace chatted animatiedly with Trafalgar in the back of his class, who in turn was tying to ignore him, but getting caught up in the conversation anyways.

His cheeks tinted a light pink as he remembered the teens mouth on his neck several nights before. Then his cheeks got even more red as his hand went to the fading bruise that was just under the collar of his shirt. Thank God that Bonney had been on the west coast since the night Law had so awkardly knocked on his door, asking if he was alright. He shuddered at the reaction she would've had upon seeing it.

Kidd wasn't stupid, so his handy dandy BS Radar was signalling bells off in his head as he saw Law with a limp a few nights after their...night together, or whatever it was called. He claimed that he had gotten it from jogging in the park last week, but Kidd wasn't so quick to concur. Even when later that day he saw the pictures of the teens 'jog' on the cover of _People's_ magazaine. Those eyes had haunted him for the rest of the day, and, God, that ass!

Law had just rolled his gray eyes, and said an annoyed 'Whatever', then stalked off when the teacher had confronted him about it. About the limp, not his ass, Kidd swears to God.

Eustass sighed, and propped his feet on top of his desk, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

'Why would Law want to talk to me, anyway?' he asked himself. 'I'm just another person who's dissaponted him in his eyes." Maybe if he hadn't been so caught up in his own stupid shitty life, him and Law could've been friends or something. Maybe the raven would've confided in him with his problems; they could've talked about girls together, and other stupid shit.

He immediatly shook his head at the last few thoughts. Law was definatly not hte kind of person to rely on others, and he somehow doubted that the teen was that into girls, and talked to just shoot the shit.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he felt the scar that featured on his left cheek and neck. Hell, if he saw some one that looked as fucked up as himself, he wouldn't want to talk to the bastard either. He sighed again, then jumped as he found the object of his thoughts right in front of his desk.

The teen smiled lewdly at him. "Change your mind yet?"

The red head looked that Law in confusion. "Change my mind? About what?"

Traf flicked the bottom of Kidd's thick biker boots. "About me being your lover, dumb ass."

Kidd blinked at him, then recalled the first day of class. "Ah, haha, no. Thanks but no thanks. Scrawny and mouthy is not my type." But it sure as hell could be with enough time, and maybe in another life.

Something flashed in Law's eyes. Maybe anger? "Oh, and piggish and slutty is?"

Kidd was on his feet so fast, that Law's eyes widened a fraction, and he semed to almost step back. The plesant atmosphere of the class was immediatly dispelled, the students' discussions coming to an abrupt halt.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Eustass growled, low and dangerous. His blood was boiling in an undescrible anger.

Law looked at him differently now, his eyes narrowing, and probably seeing the Eustass Kidd that the student's used to fear the wrath of, the Eustass Kidd that intimated the teachers even as a freshmen. He was assessing the threat that Kidd posed. The teacher drew himself up to his full height, and letting his body take up all the space it wanted.

"You watch your fucking mouth, Trafalgar!" he warned Law, stepping around his desk, and glaring murderously at the teen. "I don't give a shit if you don't like me, but if you ever say anything like that again, I will show you what it is really like to have a shiner on that fucking face of yours. You got it?" Her didn't have to shout, he let his dark aura do all the talking for him.

With that he pointed to the door. "Get your shit, and your ass, outta my classroom."

Law gave him a look of indifference, his lips curled in the slightest sneer, as he got his books and bags, and walked leisurely out of the class room.

After the door shut, the tension was almost unbearable.

"What fuck are you all looking at?" he snapped at the rest of the students.

They took the hint, and quickly went back to their group chats, but their voices were tense and hestaint.

Kidd grunted in frustration. He plopped back down in his chair, and tried to quell the burning anger in his heart at Law. Who the fuck did Law think he was to judge him, to judge Bonney? Bonney might not the most delicate of ladies, but she was real. She didn't hide behind fake smiles and feelings, and she had been there for Kidd when very few people were.

He leaned into his arms. Bonney was the woman he loved, and although he thought Law was attractive, and yes, probably a fantastic lover, he had no desire to be with him like that. Bonney and him had been through thick and thin. Through some of Kidd's darkest years, Bonney had stayed with him, despite his fucked up life.

Kidd felt a sharp stab of pain, and he realised that he was clutching the prostetic cuff on his left arm with a vice grip. He shakily let go, and remembered the day that he had got this cuff was day that he and Bonney had really started.

*5 years prior*

He let out the smoke from his cigarette, walking down the street. He looked down at the burning stick between his fingers, and thought 'Wow, this is a pretty strong smoke.' It was right after that he heard the fire trucks.

Kidd tossed his cancer stick in the nearest gutter, and raced toward the sound of the sirens. His heart was racing because he knew that his ex was living near here. In fact, that was why he was even near here. He knew that he couldn't let things end the way he had let them get.

He respected Bonney, and all that she was trying to do. She was working over 60 hours a week just to make ends meat, and although Kidd knew that she was in a band herself, Bonney was busting her ass at two other jobs until her album hit it off. After all, that was how they had really gotten to know each other. It was through their passion for music.

So, as the red headed teen made his way around the last corner, and saw the raging fire consuming a building that become his second home, his heart sank. Kidd ran toward the inferno, his long legs taking him across the street in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, come on," He begged into his phone as he waited for Bonney to pick up. It went straight to her voice mail.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, and tried to get to the building, the fear of certainty that she was still in the building growing, but was stopped by a local firefighter.

"Sorry, son, but you can't go in there," the burly man said sternly, "The fire is too far along. We have been ordered to evacuate all nearby citizens, so you need to leave-"

"Bonney!" Kidd yelled, trying to reach around the man, and get to the building. "Let me go, you bastard!" he yelled, and roughly shoved the man away from him and to the then vaulted over the barrier, and into the burning building.

The smoke was thick, and black, and as he reached to cover his mouth with his sweatshirt, he realised it wasn't on him. The firefightermust have ripped it off of him in their struggle. Well, that didn't matter to Kidd, as he ran up the steps to Bonney's floor.

When he got to her door he shouted, "Bonney! I'm here!" then he kicked down the door.

The fire was not as bad as down stairs, but it was still enough to singe the hair off of his arms. He rushed around the apartment, and managed to find the pink haired woman huddled in the tub of her bathroom.

"KIDD!" she sobbed when she saw him, and lauched herself at her savior.

He wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pulling her close. He took a moment to bury his face in her hair, thankful to what ever gods there were that she was safe, then pulled away.

"Come on," He said as he pulled her along, and back out into the hallway. "Where is-"

"With Hina," Bonney answered, already knowing his question.

Kidd nodded, and they descended the stairs. The fire was even worse in the few moments since Kidd had first passed through, and he saw that it was impossible to head back the way he came.

Bonney clutched his hand tightly, and stuck close to him as they weaved their way throught the burning building. Either Kidd wasn't watching closely enough, or the floor have chosen that exact moment to weaken, but as he continued forward, he felt the floor beneath his feet weaken, and down the couple went.

As a reflex he wrapped himself around Bonney before they hit the floor. She landed with a thump on top of him, but besides some shallow cuts, and small burns, they were both fine.

"Look!" Bonney yelled over the crackeling of the flames around them, pointing. "An exit! Right down the hall! Come on!"

Then she took off, Kidd close behind her. It was then he saw the ceiling. She had turned to make sure Kidd was behind her, so she didn't see it, but Kidd did.

"BONNEY!" He screamed as the ceiling began to crumble. He used his last burst of energy to propell him self forward, and shoved her out of the way.

As he rached out his left hand, he saw her face full of horror as the ceiling collasped on top of him. He manage to avoid most of the debri, but then his left side was left with searing pain.

He howled in agony, and clutched his face and neck. He tried to move, but the pain was blinding. Everything after that was hazey, but somehow, he and Bonney made it out of the building, escasping into a back alley. They were burnt, bloody and bruised, but, thankfully, still alive.

*Back to present*

Kidd watched as the bell that signalled the end of class rang. He was rubbed his wrist absentmindedly. Vegapunk had did a miricale restoring his hand to almost full capacity, but it was a curse as well as a blessing. The arm was like an Achilles heel, very senistive to pressure and touch. So much so, that Kidd barely let anyone touch it.

He gathered up his stuff, and headed to an early lunch. Eustass flipped open his phone, and called the phone number he knew by heart.

On the third ring the line was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Kidd smiled, his painted lips twisting in amusement.

"Oh, Kidd!" Bonney laughed. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Kidd sighed, breathing in a lungful of autumn air. "Just called cause I was thinking about you..."

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Heehee!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you all for your reviews! ^-^ I love you all!

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 9

The next time Law talked to Kidd, it was after their blow up was almost two weeks later in the park. The raven had decided to go for a jog, taking Bepo with him. He was wearing his short shorts again, but other then that, he was wearing a thin,gray, no sleeved sweat shirt from Crimin, his black hair covered by it's hood.

He was running, sweating quite bit by the time he reached the park, having decided to take the long route to get there. Law bent over his knees to catch his breath, the pants coming out in a slight fog.

Bepo collasped by his side, telling Law to give his manic run a rest. Law had barely slept a wink for the last week due to the heavy bruises on his ribs and back, courtesy of Doflamingo, via Vergo. Doflamingo was starting to realize that Law's growing a spine toward him on a whim was not starting to fade, and the blond man was starting to get pissed at the raven refusing him.

He collasped on the wet grass next to his dog, stroking the pet's fur. The jolt hitting the ground made him suck in his breath with pain, but other then that he made no sound. He could cope with pain, after all, he been through much worse. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head back to the warm sun, his hood falling back. He had no idea how long he was like that, but he was startled out of his daze by a noise.

"Mr. Dog!" came a happy call.

Law slowly opened his eyes, feeling like his eyes had been glued shut. He blinked his bleary eyes up at the shadow that had fallen across his face. It was the little girl from the other day.

"Mocha!" another voice called, getting closer, "Don't just run off and- oh."

Trafalgar blinked again, and saw the mug of the man he least wished to see.

"Hello, Mr. Eustass-ya," Law greeted dryly, then closed his eyes again. He was way too tired to argue with the red head today.

"Mister! It's so good to see you again!" The little girl chirped, oblivious that the teen wanted to be left alone.

Law hummed tiredly, then opened his eyes again. He staightened, and went to stand, but his breath came out in a soft hiss, and he almost fell back down again.

"I'm sorry, little girl-" he started to say as he straightened, and adjusted his hoodie back over his head.

"Mocha!" she interjected.

"...Mocha, but Bepo and I are leaving so..." Law said, shifting uncomfortably, and tugged on Bepo's leash to get the dog to his feet. He waved lamely good bye, and began to walk away, wincing now with every step.

"Mister, are you really leaving?" he heard the small voice of the little girl ask in dismay.

That made Traf look back. Big mistake. She looked at Law with such big, brown eyes- eyes that did something to his heart. He looked at her, then in defeat, carefully bent down and unclipped Bepo's leash from his collar.

"I suposse we could stay a little longer," he sighed, and sat down stiffly on a near by bench.

Mocha smiled happily, and called to Bepo, who came to her eagerly. They were gone in seconds, going off to play.

"Stay within eye sight!" Kidd called out, and recieved a wave of acknowledgement.

" Cute," Law smirked, leaning back against the bench. "Never pegged you for a babysitter."

Kidd stood next to him, silent, hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. He shrugged his broad shoulders, and sat next to him.

Law refused to speak again, instead, lifting his face up once again to the warm sun, and letting his mind float on the border of sleep before jerking awake with a yelp.

"Sorry!" Kidd said quickly, pressing himself away from Law. "Sorry!"

Law was forcing himself to cross his arms casually, to hide his shaking hands. Damn, Kidd's arm had just brushed his rib cage, and he had squawked like a bird. He turned his head to hide his blush.

"Listen, Law..." Eustass-ya began, "About the other day...I am sorry about the way I acted," _Though you deserved it_ , was left unsaid, but Law heard it as clear as if it had been spoken.

"I'm sorry that you got angry as well, Mr. Eustass-ya," Law said, eyes closing again, half way this time. God, he was so tired;

He saw Kidd stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"What kind of half-assed appology is that?!" the red head exclaimed, facing Law.

The raven shrugged. "It wasn't any kind of appology. I was simply agreeing with you."

" You are such a bastard!" he exclaimed. "I am trying to fucking appologize, but you make me want to punch you instead!"

Law shrugged lightly, and held covered the wince with a cool smile. "I tend to have that effect on people."

Kidd grabbed hold of the front of Law's sweater. He was pretty sure that he had kept a neutral face, but something must have showed, because Kidd immediatly let him go.

"Law, what the hell is wrong? You are as pale as death." Eustass-ya questioned, and grabbed hold of the teen's chin, pulling thm face to face.

The raven teen narrowed his gray eyes, and leaned even closer to the red head. "And if I told you? What the fuck could you do about it, hmm?" When Kidd didn't respond, Traf answered, "That's right, nothing, so piss off."

He grabbed hold of Kidd's pale hand on his face, and toke it gently off his chin, and turned away. He looked out across the grass and watxhed Bepo bounding around after Mocha, who was teasing him playfully with a stick. He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair. When he turned back to Eustass-ya, his breath caught in his throat as his cool eyes meet with blazing amber.

"Trafalgar, " Kidd growled, and scooted closer to Law, totally breaching in to the raven's bubble of personal space, and grabbed his shirt, pulling closer. The actions seemed that they would be rough, but Kidd's gripp was nothing but gentle as the red head brought his face close to Law's. "I am not dicking around with this." His deep and rough voice made Law's traitorous body shudder with want, but the teacher ignored that as he continued. "I want to help you, so why won't you let me?"

Law avoided the older man's eyes as he said, "There is nothing you can do, that's why. "

"Bull shit. There is always something that you can do. Tell you what," he said, releasing his gentle hold on Law, "If you let me help you, I'll spend a night with you. Just you and me, whatdya say?" He leaned back against the bencH, looking at Law with a grin.

Law smirked. 'What a smug bastard,' the raven thought. ' Thinking that something like that could possibly tempt me... '

But as Law looked at the body of the man next to him, he realized that it DID tempt him. Quite a bit actually.

Law pretended to think, then said, "I suposse that the offer is tempting, I must admit, Mr. Eustass-ya." Law leaned forward suddenly, ignoring the screaming from his ribs and the wide eyed look of surprise Kidd gave him, and grinned dangerously. "But I don't think that you know exactly what you are getting into." Then the teen licked the almost nonexistent hickie on the junction where Kidd's collar bone met his neck next to his shoulder, biting a little as he pulled away.

The action drew a startled squeak from the red head, and before he could get punched, the teen stood, and walked in the direction of his dog.

"Bepo!" He called out to his dog, and clipped the dogs leash on to his collar. He thanked Mocha, and bidded her farewell, before making the trek back to his home. He had some planning to do.

As he walked away, he smiled as he heard Mocha's loud voice ask alarmed, "Hey, why is your face all red? And why are you holding your neck? Did a bee get you, again? Thats the second time this week..."

Kidd mumbled something that Law didn't catch, but the raven couldn't missed the embarrassed tone that the words held. Oh, boy. This was gonna be good.

KLKLKLKLKLKLKL

This was NOT going to be good, Kidd concluded as the raven teen strode away, but he could see the slight hitch in the teens gate. He was still holding his hand over his neck as he and Mocha walked through the park. He had been promising to take her for a few days now, and now with Bonney on tour, and Mocha 'sick' for the next few days, he could finally spend some quality time with her with no worries.

Mocha grabbed his injured hand gently, and they walked through the park trails and over the wooden bridge to the other side of the small river. The leaves were starting to change with the late September air, the cool breeze blowing the crisp smell of leaves and fall all around them.

Kidd was quietly humming while Mocha entwined her small fingers in his, and smiled down at her. She looked up at him and smiled back at him, making his heart ache wih happiness. Not that he'd let it show to anyone other then the little girl.

"So, Mom is calling again tonight, right?" She asked.

Kidd hummed in agreement as he fixed his sweaters collar over Law's bite, stopping in front of apple fritter stand. Yum. "You want some?" He asked, pulling his wallet from his jacket pocket. The little girl nodded eagerly, letting go of his finger painted hand.

The red head got them each an order of steaming hot, and cinnamon packed apple fritters.

"Be careful, they hot as hell."

"Heehee!" She giggled as she took the box the the older man offered her. She started to shove one in her mouth immediately, but decided to wait, smelling it instead.

Kidd popped one in his mouth and cringed as the heat hit his tongue, but concluded it was worth it as his senses filled with the taste of cinnamon and apple. They found a near by bench next to the duck pond, and Mocha lead the way to sit down.

Kidd sat down on the seat next to her as she swung her legs through the air over the sidewalk, and began to eat her fritters.

"Do you know that man?" She asked suddenly, and pooped another piece of food in her mouth as she waited for his answer.

Kidd knew that she was talking about Law. "Yes. He's a student of mine," he replied.

Mocha tucked a strand of her dark curls behind her ear as she giggled, "Well, I like him. And his dog, too."

Kidd gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah, he's alright. You want the rest of these, Mo? I know your aunt has you on a sugar ban," he asked, trying to distract her.

The little imp smiled with stuffed cheeks, and nodded. "Wesh, pweash!" She exclaimed happily around the food in her mouth.

The red head dumped the rest of his fritters in Mocha's box, and threw his away into the nearest trash bin. As Mocha ate, Kidd waited, much too occupied by his own thoughts of the raven haired teens words. He was already regreting his deal, but then he shook his head. No, this was an opopportunity for the red head to get his foot in the door.

But that begged the question: why? Why did Kidd care so much about Law?

Kidd thought at first it was because he felt the same need in Law that he had felt in himself at the teens age, and then he thought it was because he felt partially responsible for the way Law had turned out. Where was the geeky 12 year old that was taking advanced algebra? Now Kidd didn't know if it was a mix of both, or a whole new reason altogether, but whatever the case, he refused to give up. He would get Trafalgar Law to be human. Kidd wanted him to be more then the shell the teen had built around himself, and the red headed teacher knew that sosomething was wrong. He would be no better then the person hurting Law if he stood by and did nothing.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Mocha's very unlady like burp, a trait that she unfortunatly developed from her mother. Kidd sighed, and stood with the little girl.

"Come on piggy, it's time to head over to the paddle boats if you want to snag that chicken boat your so fond of," he laughed, and took hold of Mocha's hand.

Said piggy checkily oinked, and suck out her tongue at Eustass. She pulled him along as he started to walk slower purposely to aggravate her. Eustass laughed as the raven tried with all her might to get him to move quicker, but had no success. When they finally made it over, she was slightly annoyed with Kidd, but was soon happy as she got into her favorite paddle boat, and peddled away in a bright orange life vest.

Kidd watched her fondly, and as he said goodbye to her later that afternoon, she hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Bye, kiddo," he said, kneeling down to place the girl's feet on the ground.

Mocha's aunt Hina, watched the two interact, and smiled despite the fact that she knew that the little smelt of sugar and sweets.

""Bye, Daddy!" She called from the door way as Kidd walked down the walk from Bonney's sister's house, and he turned to wave a finall good bye before he climbed into his black truck, and drove further away from another joy in his life.

* * *

Okay, guys, I know that this was a shorter chapter, but I just had to let it end there. Don't worry, things will explained in the next chapter. There might even be a little kiddxlaw action ( if you know what I mean) ;) dont forget to review! XD


	10. A Great Idea

ATTENTION ALL OF MY FAITHFUL, AWESOME, AND AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWERS!

All right, as metioned in a previous chapter, in this story there is a song contest, and via suggestion of a fellow reader, I would like you all to pm me the name of your favorite song,and who its sung by, along with what you think it means and why it speaks to you!

I will chose my favorites, and when the time comes for the contest chapter, you will find out what my top 3 favorite songs are. I might use other songs that are sent through out the story,though, so keep an eye out! ;)

Songs can be pop, rock, alternative, etc. Just no rap, heavy metal, or any songs you cannot understand with out the music lyrics infront of you. Also, no songs with alot of swears, please.

The songs can be about anything: love, loss, heartbreak-you name it. Any thing is fair game! All right, have at you guys! Thanks for putting up with my nonsense!

~ DarkSunrise19


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

Thank you all for your reviews and song submissions! You guys are really the best! ^-^

* * *

However Law had planned to make the red head keep his promise, it hadn't been the way Kidd had been planning.

The red head was calmly correcting papers when his phone buzzed. He ignored it, figuring it was just Killer again requesting him to come sing at a gig, but when it buzzed again, he picked it up.

His heart picked up it's rhythm when he saw who it was from.

 _Hey, it's me. I need your help._

Kidd grabbed his coat, and was out the door in seconds, his papers forgotten.

 _Where are you?_ he texted back, fishining for his motorcycle keys out of his pocket.

 _On the corner of Lougetown and Rafta Street_ , was the reply a few moments later.

He ripped out of the school parking lot like hell was on his heels, and made his way toward Law's location. His mind raced with questions: What had happened to Law? Was he hurt, was he in danger?

When he whipped around the last corner, he found himself in a residential neighborhood. Confused, but still determined, he pulled up to the corner of the two streets, finding a house of a good size sitting there. He looked at the text again, and confirmed the address

He pulled caustiously into the driveway, and parked his bike. The engine shuddered to a stop, and he threw his leg over over the seat. He took off his helmet, and looked around. He walked toward the house, slapping his neck as mosquitoes bit him, and raised his hand to knock. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and he lowered his hand, and called out as he palmed the door slowly open. The last thing he needed was getting the cops called and his ass in jail, but if Law was in here, and hurt, that was more important.

"Oi, Law, you in here?" he shouted, slowly making his way further down a hallway.

"What the hell, Mr. Eustass-ya?" a loud voice came from behind him.

Eustass didn't yelp in fright. Nope, not at all. It was a man exclaimation of surprise, was what came out out Kidd's mouth. Along with a few colorful curse words.

"The fuck, Law?! Don't just sneak around!"

The raven smirked. "Well, if anyone was sneaking around, it was you, Teacher-ya. You are the one prowling around in someone's house."

Eustass felt his face color with chargrin. "Whatever," he muttered, and found himself scanning Law for any new injuries. " So what do you my help with?"

The caramel skinned teen raised his slender eyebrows. "Well, I was going to ask the same question, but since you asked first, I actually do need your help with something."

He kicked off his shoes, and let himself be lead to the back of the house, scratching his neck nervously, and becuase it itched from the damn bugs.

Law brought them to a spacious living room, full of music equipment, and few love seats and recliners. Behind one of the walls was a recording studio.

"Wow," he whisteled, "Colored me impressed. Who's house is this?"

Law went to a love seat, and took a seat, crossing one long leg over the other. He picked up an old, but well kept guitar, and placed it gently on his lap.

"It's my friend's house. He asked me to house sit for a few days while he's away."

Kidd took a seat in a recliner, and nodded. "So, what is it you need my help with? To talk?"

"Oh, God, no," Law laughed hollowly, then brushed his black hair out of his gray eyes. "I need you to sing something for me."

"... What? Sing?" Kidd repeated, startled.

"Yeah," Law confirmed. " I am working on a new song, and I'm having trouble with it's harmony. It's hard to sing two different parts at once, you know?"

The red shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. Law was letting him help with a song? As once a writter, and a singer, Kidd knew that Law's words were serious ones. Many artists had been ruined by that sort of thing by being careless. He knew all too well that trusting the wrong people could lead to disaster.

He shrugged, deciding that this was better then nothing, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure I guess," he sighed.

Law smiled cooly. "Okay, but before we start..." he took out his phone and pressed something, then spoke again. "This is just for caution."

Kidd grunted, then delibertly said with a huff, "Don't worry, Trafalgar, I'm not going to steal your song."

Law nodded, and reached into a drawer beside himself, and pulled out some music sheets. "Alright, Mr. Eustass-ya, here are the lyrics, and on my count we can start-"

"Actually, I prefer to play and sing at the same time," The red head interrupted, pulling his hair into a small elastic, and shrugged off the maroon blazer he was wearing.

He cracked his pale fingers, and leaned toward the teen. " You gotta guitar I can use?"

Law looked at him skeptically. " I don't think that you can play AND sing a song you have never heard beore, Mr. Eusatss-ya."

"Let me be the judge of that," The older man said with a smirk.

Letting out a long sigh, Law humored the red head, and gave him a dark cherry acoustic gutiar.

"Start when you want," Law said, and plugged his own, faded yellow guitar to make it electric.

Kidd weighed the instrument in his larg hands, pulled the pick from the fret board, and began to strum and adjust the strings. When he was done, he nodded to the teen, and laid out the sheet music infront of himself, and skimmed over the papers. After a few run throughs in his mind, he signaled to Law by tapping his socked foot, and began to strum the opening chords.

 _"If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand._

 _I hope you find out what you want._

 _I already know what I am."_

Kidd started, his voice soft, and sad. Soon Law joined in, letting himself be the back ground vocals, and adding his electric instrument softly as well.

 _"And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again._

 _And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am._

 _I'll grow old and start acting my age._

 _I'll be a brand new day in a life that you... hate."_

The guitars were blending beautifully together, as well as their voices. Kidd's fingers flowed gracefully across the acoustics fret board, and he liked the warm sound that he elicted from it. His voice was flawlessly shadowed by Law's, giving the song a melencoloy feeling. It's not a song that he would've written or thought up himself, but it worked for Law's style very nicely.

 _"A crown of gold._

 _A heart that's harder than stone._

 _And it hurts a whole lot, but it's missed when it's... gone."_

There was a deliberate hitche in the instruments, then he continued, Law dropping his voice, letting the red head sing and play by himself.

 _"Call me a safe bet._

 _I'm betting I'm not._

 _I'm glad that you can forgive._

 _I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget._

There was a long instrumental break here, and Kidd could feel the music start to build, like the singer was getting the guts to say something really important as the song continued.

 _"If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state._

 _You can keep to yourself._

 _I'll keep out of your way."_

Law joined in again at this point, and added a little more to his own guitar.

 _"And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down._

 _Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out. "_

Here were the gutsy words, and the music was building, the electric guitar taking over as they sang and played together. kidd recognized thgis song as an appology for not being good enough, and always causing others problems by simply existing. His heart ached because, he could completely understand what Trafalgar was going through. He could could relate all too well, and the old thoughts and feelings that used to haunt him started to return alittle, and it scared him.

 _"It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room,_

 _when I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your ...wounds._

 _So call it quits or get a grip. Say you wanted a solution._

 _You just wanted to be... missed."_

Kidd was by himself for the chorus again, and by now, he felt really weird. His mind was driffting, it was returning to places that he vowed he would never go again. The faded cuts on his wrists proved that, but as he sang, he was starting requestion his decision.

 _"Call me a safe bet._

 _I'm betting I'm not._

 _I'm glad that you can forgive._

 _I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget"_

The music exploded then, the two men crying out to the empty air with despair at the lives that they lead. They sang to hide their weaknesses, they sang because it seemed that there was no way out. They sang becuase this was the only way to make life bearable, at least for a little while.

 _"So you can forget! You can forget!_

 _You are calm and reposed!_

 _Let your beauty unfold!_

 _Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones!_

 _Spring keeps you ever close!_

 _You are second hand smoke!_

 _You are so fragile and thin,_

 _Standing trial for your sins!_

 _Holding onto yourself the best you can!_

 _You are the smell before rain!_

 _You are the blood in my veins._

The music calmed down again now, and Kidd was once agin by himself, singing, and softly strumming the guitar in his arms.

 _"Call me a safe bet._

 _I'm betting I'm not._

 _I'm glad that you can forgive._

 _I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget."_

When the last chords faded, Kidd sat back against the recliner, shaking. Whether it was adrenaline, or something else, he wasn't certain. All he knew was that this song was about the singer making excuses to not go through with whatever he set out to do. It was like he was blocking his own shot at having a happy life. Kidd had an idea, and quickly scribbled down a title for the song as Law turned to unhook his guitar, and slip it back into it's case.

"What, only one run through?" he teased, and scratched the back of his neck.

Law gave him a glare mixed with a smirk. "I think I got what I needed. Thank you so much for your help, Eustass-ya."

Kidd scoffed, placing the instrument on a nearby empty rack, and sank back into the recliner once again. He crossed his arms over his chest to hide his shaking limbs, and asked,

"So, why are your songs always so gloomy?"

Law gave a emotionless smirk at Kidd. "Isn't the world full of gloom?" he asked instead.

Kidd let a humorless laugh escape his lips. "That's a good point, but there is good in the world. It isn't all darkness. I think you should write an actual love song. That would be something to see."

Law scoffed this time. "Love? Oh, please. It isn't even real. It's just hormones, and if produced under the right circumstances, can be turned to anyone."

Kidd tsked his student. "So pessimistic, aren't we?"

Law shrugged. "I like to think of myself as a realist."

"Yeah, a real pain in the ass, maybe," The older man laughed, leaning forward, and poking Law gently in the side.

The raven scowled, and swatted his hand away. "I'd rather be in the real world, then be a love struck fool!" he spat, and hugged himself.

Kidd let out another laugh. "There no reason to pout," he said, smirking.

"I don't pout!" Trafalgar denied hotly, pouting even more. "And I can't help that what I write about makes a connection with people, either. It's the story of my life, and people seem to graviate toward it like flies to shit."

Kidd frowned. "Is that what you think your life is? Shit?"

Law glared at the red head, and stood. "And if I did, that's none of your damn buisness." The teen stood. "I think that it is time that you leave, Teacher-ya."

Kidd was scowling his signiture scowl now. He stood angerly, and took an unsteady step toward Law, and grabbed the brat by the shoulders.

"Your life is NOT shit, Trafalgar. Life is a precious thing, and I'll be damned if you waste yours away in self pity!"

"SELF PITY?!" Law screeched, " I don't pity myself, and if I did, I can pity my self as much as I God damn please, you egotisical prick! You have know idea of the shit I've gone through, so you have no fucking right to judge me!"

"But I WANT to understand! You won't let me!" Kidd screeched right back, clutching tightly onto Law's sweatshirt. His mind was wavering, and his body felt like it was buzzing like crazy inside.

He sank to the couch, taking Law partically down with him. His brain was slow on the uptake, but he soon realized that in the postion that he and Law were in was very questionable. Kidd couldn't help it, but he found his eyes wandering to Law's mouth, and he felt a weird heat pooling in his stomach. What was happening to him?

xxxxx

Law watched as Eustass licked his dark lips, and he felt his dark painted fingers trembling as he clutched Law. The anger in the raven was still rolling of in waves, but so was his desire for the red head.

No one got him wound up like the teacher, and no one could fucking sing like the man either. God, he was half hard by the time the older man was done singing. He faintly remembered that Kidd used to be a Supernova, probably still was, and rightly so. Traf was sure that he could get hard on just Kidd's voice alone.

He took in the man panting slightly before him, face tinged pink with anger. The man had on a black, tight t shirt with a low neck line, showing off his porciline skin, and his tempting collar bones. The only thing that marred the skin was an angry, and ropey looking scar that ran down the left side of his body, and dipping teasingly into the man's shirt. He had on tight, and ripped jeans, the ones that he had worn that day in the park with Bonney. Law could see a small bulge under the fabric, and resisted the smirk that fought to place itself on his face.

He looked into Kidd's dark, and dialated eyes, and decided on something. He leaned slowly forward until he was almost touching the red head's nose with his own.

"I believe, sir, that you owe me a night of you to myself," he breathed.

"Oh, yeah?" the older man asked dazed, watching Traf's mouth with those haunting eyes. "I heard you admit nothing, brat."

Law licked his lips slowly. "Mhmm," he hummed. " I admitted that there was a problem, didn't I? That's more then I have ever admitted before, Mr. Eustass-ya," he breathed, letting his voice go low, and he noted that he liked the way Kidd shivered.

He placed a hand on the older man's jeaned leg, letting it glide up slowly, and giving the man a chance to pull away, or try to punch him in the face. But neither of those of those things happened. Instead, Kidd's eye lids fluttered, and a light whine came from somewhere deep in his throat.

The raven teen felt the hands clutching him tighten, and start to shake a little more. Was the man really that effected by this? He put his other tattoed hand on the pale man's neck, letting his long fingers trail down lightly. Again the same response.

Law, encouraged, strattled the older man, his thighs on either side of Kidd's, and lowered himself onto his lap. He felt Kidd tense slightly, but the tension was gone as soon as the teen began to kiss the enticing neck before him.

He felt the moans from the red head's throat rather then hear them, if the vibrations were any clue, and scraped his teeth lightly over the older man's cardial pulse, and bit softly. He heard Kidd gasp, and felt his hips buck into Law's. The teen wondered what had changed the man's mind, but was soon distracted as Kidd bucked his hips up, once again, grinding into Law.

Eustass's pulse beat harshly against Trafalgar's lips, and the teen smiled lightly against the smooth skin as his hand rubbed the red head's now fully hard member through his pants, causing the man beneath him to breath in harshly.

He kissed down Kidd's neck, sucked at his collar bones, and licked his way enticingly back up the teacher's scar, causing the man to shiver as he lightly blew cold air on the now wet skin. He licked the shell of Eustass' ear, and whispered low and lustfully,

"Do you like this, Mr. Eustass-ya? Does it make you feel good?"

He heard the red head whine again, and he heard in the faintest of whispers, "What hell is happening to me?"

Law laughed shortly. "It's called getting hard," he purred, squeezing the older man again, and elicting another moan, "Or do you mean that you are surprised that another man is causing you to get this way?"

He let one hand move to the side of Kidd's face, and Law pulled away just enough to let his lips brush against Eustass' dark painted ones. He felt the man's harsh panting breaths against his face. With the other hand, he palmed a hard nipple through the man's shirt, making the pale skinned teacher throw his head back, expossing his throat. He let out a loud moan this time, the sound going straight to Law's own achingly hard groin.

Some where, some how, he found the self control to not ravage Kidd right there on Penguin's couch. The man was flushed, very much so, and his eyes were half lidded, and dialated to the point of almost being completely black. Law kissed the man's exposed throat again, but pulled away, this time frowning.

Kidd's skin was way to hot to be normal, and his breathing was to the point of being eratic. Law got off of Kidd, and grabbed a hand full of his hair, yanking their faces close together. Yes, now Law could see it. A small rash was forming on the back of the teacher's neck.

There were two small bumps that were larger then the rest, and Law knew now why Kidd was being so reponsive, and compliant. The man was drugged!

Law had lived with Doflamingo long enough to know that he was behind this. Some where between the house and the school, Kidd had been shot with tiny needles that desolved in the skin, and spread poision throughout your body. He felt himself go cold. Does that mean that this entire time...?

God, he was so stupid! The raven shook his head, and yanked the huge red head up to his feet.

"You are such a pain in the ass!" He exclaimed, dragging Eustass toward a spare bed room.

He was deliberately ignoring the fact that he had practically raped Eustass as he laid the shaking and limp man on the matress.

Eustass-ya just groaned in response, and had the reflexes to snatch Law's wrist.

"Want you..." he whined, " Need...you...please..." the man's broken word's did little to sway Law, but the look on the red head's face was just too pathetic.

"Alright," he sighed, climbing onto the bed next to the drugged man. He tried to put distance between them. Honest, he did, but the idiot grabbed hold of his waist, pulling him closer against the flushed man's god like body.

He yelped alittle, his ribs still really fucking hurt, but he relaxed. That is until he heard what the red head had to say before he fell asleep.

"G'night, Bonney," he said slurred, snuggling into Law's back, "Love you."

Trafalgar Law swore that his heart didn't feel like it was being squeezed in a vice, and as he listened to the sound of Kidd's breathing, he was even more determined to distance himself from his damn emotions. Even the small ones were a nuisance.

* * *

Heehhe! Hope you liked this chapter! Please remember to review and let me know! ^-^

Song was 'The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot' by Brand New. The song is sooo good!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!

SEllen23: I am so glad that you liked the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Mezaron: Your review makes me so happy! Thank you so much for your kind words! *wipes tears from eyes* I hope that chapter is up to par, and thank you for your song submission!

Shiina Yuki: Shina-chan, I've said it once, and I'll say it again, you, my girl, are a reader after my own heart! I love reading your reviews~! Hope that you enjoy reading this next chapter~! XD And thank you for the song submission!

dance of the angels: Girl, your reviews make me so happy! thank you for your kind words! Oh, and I read your fallen story's newest chapter! LOVED IT! I would totes be your beta if you don't already have one! ;)

MissFenoSwede: Thank you for your review, and song submission! I really liked that song, and totally would've used it, if it had an english dub! Let me know if you ever find one!

Shizaya: I am happy that you found this chapter to be amazing, and I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much! XD Enjoy this next installment~!

ALRIGHT EVERYONE, GATHER 'ROUND! I HAVE CHOSEN THE WINNING SONG FOR THE CONTEST, SO I AM CLOSING THE POLLS! Now, before I get to naming the winner, I just wanna say, that enjoyed all of your song submissions, and want to thank everyone that participated. I will be using as many songs as I can in this fic, so keep an eye out, cause you might just see yours! ;) Now, for the winner….. (drum roll please)... Valoche, my darling, you are the winner of the Call Me Song Contest! CONGRATULATIONS! I was able to find an english dub vision, and I was immensely enamored with it!

Honorable mentions: Sinamoni, who entered 'Give Me a Sign'dance of the angels, who submitted 'Tear Away' Shiina Yuki, who submitted 'Endlessly' WolfirePrincess, who submitted ' Animal I've Become'

Thank you all so much! I love you all! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Call Me

Chapter 11

Kidd was screwed. He knew that the moment he woke up and buried his face into the head of hair under his nose. He knew that the moment he reached his hand up and under his bed partner's shirt, trailing his fingers over hot skin, and then trailed them back down to squeeze a wonderfully perky ass. He knew that the moment he opened his eyes to find it was Law that he was making sigh with his groping, and, in his sleep hazed mind, found that he didn't mind the raven's noises.

When Law's gray eyes cracked open to sleepily lock with Kidd's, the red head finally kicked himself in to action, shooting up in the bed, the peaceful lull of sleep dissipating.

"What the hell happened?" he groaned, the room tilting a little still.

Law slowly sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Mmmm," he hummed tiredly, "You must have had an allergic reaction to something. You had a rash all over the back of your neck." The raven stretched, his shirt raising well above his navel, showing Kidd caramel skin etched with black. "After that I put you to bed."

The red head's memory was pretty fuzzy, but he blushed slightly for some reason. He was pretty sure that there was something that the raven teen was not telling him...And there was the issue of him being snuggled up to the teen...and groping him…

"Oh..." was all he said, his cheeks burning as little snippets of the night before came back to him, hazy but still leaving an impression.

Trafalgar glared lightly at the teacher. "You are quite an aggressive snuggler, Mr. Eustass-ya. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Eustass blushed even more. He was about to reply when he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He flicked it open, and lightly scratched the back of his neck.

"Hello?" he yawned.

Immediately he sat up straighter when Hina's falsetto soothing voice reached his ears. "Hina, what is it? What's wrong?Is it Mocha?"

Hina's voice hesitated over the phone. "Hina is sorry, Kidd, but Hina has to tell you that little Mocha might be...in the hospital-though not because of anything serious!" she added quickly.

"WHAT?!" Kidd stopped and roared so loud, he even saw Law flinch out of the corner of his eye. "What the fuck happened?!"

"Hina might have...let Mocha...try to cook...and Mocha might have had to have a few stitches..."

He was up and racing out the bedroom, phone still clutched to his ear, as he grabbed his blazer and tugged his shoes on.

"I'm on my way, what hospital is she in?"

"Grand Line General, but Kidd-"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he interrupted, and shut his phone. He quickly laced up his shoes, and stood.

"Mr. Eustass-ya,"Law frowned, "You shouldn't move so much, so fast. Your body is still recovering."

"I don't care," Eustass said passionately, heading for the door but the effect was ruined when he wabbled and almost fell to the floor.

Law caught him by the arms. "See what I mean?"

Kidd grunted, his face flaring with heat again at Law's nearness. Images came to his mind unbidden. Memories of hot, soft lips on his neck, and feathery, butterfly kisses on his lips invaded his mind, making it shut down for a second.

"Teacher-ya, are you alright?" Trafalgar's voice came through the haze, and when he snapped back into focus, he found himself eye level with his student's lips.

He licked his own thoughtlessly, and then quickly got out of Law's gripp.

"Yes, Law, I'm fine. I just-just need to get to Mocha."

Law looked at him for a moment, then sighed with resignation. "Fine, but at least take a cab or something. I don't need to hear that you crashed on your way to the hospital."

Kidd opened his mouth to object, but shut it, realizing that Law was right. He didn't want to endanger Mocha, after all, so maybe a cab was best.

"Okay," he said, then turned toward the door. He pushed down his feelings as he gave one last look at the teen as he said, "Thanks, by the way. "

"For what?" Trafalgar asked plainly.

Kidd was about to snap at him, but saw there was no arrogance or smugness in his expression, and chose to say, "For helping me last night. I came to help you, but you ended up just babysitting me." There was a little bitterness in his voice, but as he walked out the door he thought he heard Law say lowly,

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Mr. Eustass-ya."

The way his voice dipped, made Kidd's stomach knot with heat inside, and, once more, the feeling that SOMETHING had happened last night weighted down on him. But he shook himself mentally, promising that he would think about it later, and gently closed the door behind him. He needed to get to Mocha, these weird feelings could wait.

KLKLKLKLKL

Law watched as Eustass stumbled out to the curb, and waited until he saw the red head climb into a cab before he went into the living room to sit in the spot he had occupied the night before.

He frowned, and shifted as he felt a lump underneath his butt. Still, it didn't move, and so he reached in between the couch and the cushion, and pulled out the small recorder from last night. He was surprised that it was there, went to turn it on, but he found that the thing was dead. He rummaged around in the side table until he fished out two batteries, and slipped them in. He then hit play, and leaned back as Eustass' voice flooded the room. Law sighed as the memories of Kidd's face floated at the front of his mind as the said man's voice lulled him into a state of false relaxation. Much too soon the song ended, and Traf was about to rewind and replay when something happened: the recording didn't stop.

Fuck, he must have forgotten to shut it off…

Law listened as their voices bickered, and yelled at one another until there was the grunts of their small wrestling, then silence as the two murmured to each other. His heart began to hammer as he waited for what happened next.

The sound of Eustass' first whimper sounded from the little device, and the redhead's deep moan made him harder then a rock.

"Oh, God..." Law said, his voice breathless with lust, as he heard himself say, " _Do you like this, Mr. Eustass-ya? Does it make you feel good?_ "

Kidd's whimpers and moans were too much for the raven. He bit his fist as he felt himself come, stifling the sounds of his own small moans. His whole body tingled as he rode out the orgasam, remembering how hard Eustass had been underneath him, and how hot his skin had been under his lips. He refused to think of what Kidd said before he had fallen asleep, and pushed it down, focusing on how the red head looked as Trafalgar had straddled him, and ravaged his neck.

He was breathing heavily through his nose when he was done, just wanting to go back to that moment over and over again, and hating himself for it. He stood on shaky legs, and made his way to the bathroom. Penguin would be back today, after all, and would expect Law to be ready and waiting for when he got to the house.

Law had given up trying to hide on his band members on days like today. The pain of finding new hiding spots had gotten too tedious, and whether or not they found him that day, they would still celebrate after they found him with cheesy, but thoughtful gifts.

He turned on the hot water for the shower, and once the bathroom was foggy with steam, he stepped in with a sigh. He really hated birthday's…

KLKLKLKLKLKL

Law was surprised to find a package on his apartment's doorstep when he came back to his home later that day. He picked it up, and weighed the thing in his hands. Whatever it was, it was heavy enough to warrant some excitement- that is until he saw who it was from.

He gritted his teeth, tempted to throw the damn thing over the railing, and letting whatever the box's contents were smash all over the ground.

Happy Birthday, Traffy~ it read, and it was signed simply "Doffy".

"That smug bastard," he said through gritted teeth. But he had no choice, except to accept it. If he didn't open it, that feather wearing prick would know, and if he didn't thank him….Trafalgar shuddered in fear at the thought.

So he took the package inside, and after getting Bepo all situated, he slowly cut the tape and opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful camera. He sucked in a breath as he reached inside and pulled out the device.

It was high quality, and it gleaned in the apartments lamp light. Trafalgar pressed the delicate 'on' button, and listened as the machine beeped, then watched as the camera's digital screen lit up.

He saw that there was already an SD card inserted, and he never knew what possessed him to open up the phone's gallery, but he did, and what he saw made his blood run cold. It was a single picture.

It was him. It was Eustass. It was them together on that damn couch with Law on Eustass' lap, and Kidd's face full of drowsy lust as Law's hands groped him.

"Shit!"

The raven groaned, and ripped out the SD card. He then proceeded to cut up the offensive piece of technology. He knew it didn't matter though. Doflamingo most definitely had his own private copy somewhere in the mansion.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, cursing again as he banged his head against the wall.

The message from that pink bastard was clear enough: I've got you by the balls, Law. If you don't want others to get hurt, then you know what to do.

Trafalgar wanted to scream, but he pushed the feeling down like he had all the others. Emotions were just a waste of energy.

The raven stood, and grabbed his coat. He feed Bepo, and gave him a quick pat on the head with a promise of a walk the next day, and walked out of the apartment. Without surprise to him, there was a car parked out front with Vergo behind the steering wheel.

"Good evening, Law. Congratulations on your 19th birthday," his deep voice rumbled.

Law didn't say anything, and just climbed into the car, his face betraying nothing. He was quiet the whole ride to Dressrosa, and tried not to think about what was going to happen throughout the night at the hands of Doflamingo.

He cursed at himself for being so stupid and careless. Of course it had 'trap' written all over it, and he missed it. Doflamingo probably had people watching him all the time, and since Eustass stupidly put himself on the birds radar, the redhead was most definitely being watched as well.

When Vergo parked the car, Law gracefully got out, and made his way to the east side of the mansion. When he arrived at the familiar double doors, the guards swung them wide open.

There on the wine red divan was the man he had come to see after so many weeks and many beatings. The man looked at Law with a toothy grin, his eyes shaded by his usual eyewear.

"Fufufufu~" the man laughed deeply. "Welcome, Trafalgar. It's been awhile."

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUMMM! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I am sorry that it's shorter. But dont forget to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
